Love Story
by Creative Writing
Summary: COMPLETE In 1923 in Persia Christine is kidnapped by a fierce underground gang leader that controls a small city. Will she learn to hate the dark, mysterious and sensual man, or learn that there is more to him than meets the innocent eye? a little CMC
1. 1 Attraction

**Love Story**

By Peter Harrold 

Summary

Christine Mason is sixteen years old and is on a tour of Persia with her mother and father.  
She is excited and can't wait to meet the Persian people and to get gifts for her friends in England. But when a **_very _**powerful man sees her…he wants for his own. But Christine will not  
Go with him and refuses his advances. Christine has her whole life ahead of her  
And marriage (especially) to a very strange and mysterious man  
Is the **_LAST _**thing she is thinking about. But the mysterious man will not  
Take "no" for an answer and kidnaps the beautiful Christine, and he finds  
That he has kidnapped no ordinary country girl…but someone who  
May match him in strength and possibly passion as well…

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own 'The Phantom of the Opera', or the characters. But I do  
Own additionally fictional characters that I have created.  
Chapter one: Attraction 

_Persia, 1923_

Christine Mason was so excited. Tonight she'd be going to see the Persian dances. All afternoon she had been shopping with her mother for the perfect out-fit. Christine was ecstatic. Never had she looked so forward to anything; except her sixteenth birthday. The trip to Persia was actually a birthday gift from her father, Charles, and her mother Cordelia. Christine had just turned sixteen and was so happy too. She was becoming a woman and there was nothing Christine wanted more than to be a fully grown, independent woman. But with becoming fully grown comes a price naturally. Since Christine started showing "signs" of womanhood men twice her age, or older, were knocking on her door asking for her hand in marriage. Many of whom had already a previous wife. But unlike many parents Christine's parents were letting her decide her life.

As Christine prepared in front of a lovely wooden mirror in the hotel that they were staying in while Christine's mother buttoned up the back of Christine's lovely white dress. "Are you excited darling?" Cordelia asked her daughter. Christine smiled brightly. "More than excited, Mother." Christine answered happily. Cordelia smiled at her daughter, she was so full of life and always seemed so happy and Cordelia wouldn't have her daughter any other way. Christine ran her hands down her dress, smoothing it out and sighed deeply. "When do you think we can leave?" Christine asked turning around to face her mother. Cordelia smiled and shook her head and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Christine, we have twenty minutes. Don't worry you won't miss the dances." The older woman assured her daughter before she departed from the bedroom to her own.

Christine walked slowly over to the window sill and sat down on the small lounge against the wall and looked out the windows of the city. She leaned on her hands as her elbows rested on the sill and she smiled as she starred out the window. The warm summer air blew softly through her window and against her lovely face, stirring her long brown curls gently. But as Christine starred into the beautiful sunset something shook her happy place in the form of a man's plea for someone to stop something. Christine leaned over the sill a little more and looked down into the alley way by the hotel. Christine's eyes widened at what she saw. A small young man was pinned to the wall by another man.

And the two men weren't alone. Leaning against stone wall was a man wearing a black cloak and black clothes with a black mask covering his face. "Please…please I just need more time." The little young man begged, tears flowing down his face. The man pinning him to the wall punched him in the stomach. "I said tonight as I recall," The tall man leaning against the wall so calmly. The young man continued to weep. "But I feel…kind tonight, so I am going to cut you a break. But if you're late next week I'll be cutting something else." The masked man warned. The little man shook his head quickly before he was thrown to the ground. "Get out of here." The man who had punched the young man hissed.

Christine gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Realizing she had been heard when the masked man looked up and looked Christine straight in the eye. Christine couldn't look away. The masked man seemed to be starring into Christine's very soul. Christine's breathing had quickened and her heart sped up. Then as quickly as their stair down had started it ended and the man turned on his heel and headed up the street with his henchman at his side. A knock to Christine's door made Christine yelp and jump around. Cordelia entered the room. "Darling, you look like you've seen a ghost, is everything alright?" Cordelia asked Christine, who shook her head.

A little while later the Mason family was in a car driving to see the Persian dances. The streets were crowded with people awaiting the same thing as the Mason family. Even though Christine was still excited to see the dances Christine couldn't get what happened earlier that night. Those two ruthless men had overpowered and humiliated that poor young man. Who was that masked man? Why did he wear a mask? Why was he acting like he owned all of Persia himself? Those arrogant men made Christine sick.

Christine tried her best to think about something when they finally arrived at the palace to see the dances. Charles helped both Christine and Cordelia out of the car and they were shown their seats. As Christine waited for the dances to begin Christine scanned the room. There were many Persian upper class men and women and many upper class English and French and some American men and women. But then Christine saw someone that made her heart stop. And he was looking right at her. The same masked man who she had seen in the alley was there. Only there was one thing different about his attire. His mask was different; it was a different mask. It was a half white mask that covered the right side of his face and made him look like a block of hard stone that had come alive.

There was no doubt though that the man was handsome on the left side of his face. He had a clean shaven face, chiseled jaw and features that had been personally carved from marble by Michael Angelo. Christine noticed his amber eyes as well. In the alley when she had first starred into his eyes it had been too dark to see his eyes; but now in the light she could see them perfectly and could see how beautiful they were. Then, for some reason, Christine's eyes fell on his lips. They were perfectly shaped and look (God forgive her) delicious.

When Christine realized how foolish she must look, starring at a complete stranger, she looked away and tried to hide her blush with her delicate hand. "Are you alright Christine?" Charles asked the young woman. Christine nodded her head with out answering and looked back at the masked man, he was gone. Christine sighed and felt, for some strange reason, disappointment? After the dances were over there was a party with formal dancing, almost like a ball but not. Christine was enjoying herself very much and continued to keep an eye out for the masked man. Christine had found herself a group of her girls her own age to talk to as they enjoyed the party.

"What part of England are you from, Christine?" a young girl named Giselle Mitchell asked. "Liverpool and yourself?" Christine asked. But Giselle didn't answer.

All of the young women were starring at someone behind Christine. Christine turned around to see what they were starring at and low and behold the masked man. Christine had to keep herself from gasping. "Mademoiselle, may I have this dance?" the man asked her, his voice deep and melodic and hypnotic. Christine wanted desperately to dance with the strange man but a voice inside of her head told her not too. It was her conscious telling her this was a bad idea, and that this was not the type of man Christine should be hanging around. "I must decline." Christine said to man. The younger women's eyes widened. "I insist," the man continued. Christine shook her head and sighed. "Well…I desist." Christine snapped back.

For some reason Christine saw amusement on the man's handsome face and the corner's of his lips twitching into a smirk. Christine went to turn away but suddenly her hand was grabbed and she was pulled towards the dance floor and before she could protest a waltz/tango began and she found herself waltzing with the masked man. Christine was pulled hard against the man as he began to lead the dance. Christine was baffled that a gentleman would be so…forceful. Christine had made it quite clear she had no interest in dancing with this man (even though she did inside) but it was as if he had read her mind. Christine didn't want to imagine the looks on her parent's faces. Christine felt embarrassed and the moment was rather awkward, at least for Christine.

Christine sighed and dared look up at the man; and sure enough he was starring at her. "Mademoiselle Mason, you must try and relax." The man told her after Christine looked away from him, blushing madly. Christine shook her head slowly. "How do you know my name?" Christine demanded from him lowly so no one else (and everyone who was starring at them) could hear them. The man laughed darkly down at Christine and he leaned in till his soft lips were brushing against Christine's earlobe and she shivered at the **_very _**intimate contact. "You'd be surprised, Mademoiselle Mason, **_very _**surprised at what I know." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Christine was fighting so many battles at the moment. There was the battle not to faint from his voice, the battle not to cry out in the delight of the way his lips felt against her ear, and the battle not to let her knees buckle. How could a man she knew to be a brute and ruthless be her undoing. "Do you have a name, Monsieur?" Christine asked him, after regaining her breath and slowing her heart beat. Christine was suddenly pulled back and dipped. Her years of being a dancer taught her to adapt to the position quickly. She starred up at the masked man as he dipped her low, with one hand on the back of her neck, and his arm around her waist. "You may call me, Erik." He said with a smirk. Christine gasped when she was quickly pulled up from the dip and pulled against the man that now insisted she call Erik.

When the song was over Christine was disappointed and relieved. She didn't know how much longer she could dance if she was still in the arms of Erik. Erik took Christine's small, ungloved hand in his own leather covered hand and kissed it, his lips lingering for only a split moment. "Have a wonderful, evening, I am sure we will be seeing each other again." Erik said, that smirk still upon his face. And with a bow to Christine he departed from the party, a man in black following him closely. Christine was so shocked and in such a hypnotic state that when her parents came and asked who the devil she had been dancing with Christine couldn't answer…but she knew-no she had a **_feeling _**she might just have danced with the devil himself.


	2. 2 Desire

Chapter two: Desire

Erik Orion sat on his balcony in his very comfortable home in Persia. Erik had gotten everything he had ever wanted now that he was the most powerful man in all of Persia. No one ever did anything with out Erik knowing. Erik was the most powerful crime lord. The people on the street knew him as **_Xerxes _**which is a Persian name that means "Royal Leader". Some old peasant man had given Erik the name when he was very young man and had killed a crime lord. Erik became more powerful over the years and had taken up his solitude in a glorious mansion that had once belonged to an older crime lord who had taught Erik everything he knew. "Master?" the voice of his henchman and most trusted friend Amar Khan echoed in Erik's ears.

Amar was the son of Erik's…tutor. Nadir Khan had taught and raised Erik. But after Nadir was murdered Erik took over. One year later Erik found out that Nadir had had a son with a whore and took Amar in as his brother. The two became friends quickly and Erik told Amar everything about his father. Erik introduced Amar and himself in public as brothers so no one would know that Amar was a bastard. Erik was from noble blood but was cast out from his home in Paris when he was a small boy because of his face. Erik's mother and protector had died and with his mother (Rosemary) out of the way and dead Erik's father (Gabriel) was able to leave the five year old boy out on the street.

Nadir Khan found and raised Erik and took him back to the Persia and that was where Erik's story began. "How many times must I tell you to call me Erik?" Erik asked Amar. Amar sighed and walked out onto the balcony and sat down next to Erik. "The servants were tending to your chamber, and I did not want to show disrespect in front of them." Amar explained. He always had a good excuse for the things he did. Erik smiled and nodded his head. "Fair enough." Erik answered. Erik took out a cigarette and handed one to Amar. They lit up and smoked two more before Amar spoke. "What about the girl?" Amar asked. Erik sighed and took another drag. "One more meeting, if she does not comply, you know what to do." Erik explained. Amar nodded his head before he put out the cigarette. He stood up and bowed to Erik before leaving.

_

* * *

Two nights later_

Christine was very bored at the moment. Her parents had dragged her to a banquet and Christine had never wanted to die in her entire life than she did right now. There was dancing going on but there was no one that Christine desired to dance with. And she was also semi distracted at the moment. Christine couldn't stop thinking about Erik, the masked man at the party two nights ago. Christine wondered if perhaps Erik would be here tonight and ask her to dance with him. But Christine shook away such foolish thoughts. Why would he be here? Why he ask her to dance? Christine tried to forget him; but when he walked in the door, wearing all black and the half white mask Christine felt all good sense that she shouldn't stare and think about him disappear. As Christine starred (thank goodness not opened-mouthed) she knew that she had been spotted after Erik had removed his cloak and looked around the room.

Christine knew it was too late to turn away but she did anyway and looked up at her parents who were dancing. But only moments later Erik was standing in front of her and blocking her view of the dance floor. "You're in my way, Monsieur Erik." Christine said to him as she glanced up at him. Erik smirked at her and Christine thought she might faint. "I am quite aware of that," he said before taking a seat next to her. "That seat is taken." Christine lied, snapping at him like a snapping turtle. Christine averted her eyes from his gaze and his own eyes; she knew if she dared keep her free-will she would keep her eyes from his.

Erik noticed how hard she was trying to fight him off but he knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked beneath his spell. "May I ask you if you are betrothed?" Erik asked her suddenly. Christine had to keep her eyes from widening she was so shocked as his boldness. "I…I am not. And that is none of your business." Christine snapped back at him. Erik seemed to be enjoying her feistiness and passion. "I am making it my business, since I am very interested to know you're…status." Erik said to her. Christine this time looked at him quickly and then looked away from him once more. "I am not betrothed to anyone, and I have no interest to be betrothed for a very long time." Christine told him, honestly and truthfully.

There were many things Christine wanted and did not want, and being married was not certainly one of them, but there were things Christine wanted to do with this mysterious strange man that she knew she would have to ask forgiveness for. "So you wish to wait till you're an old spinster? Hmm…what a shame that would be." Erik told her coolly. Christine looked at him and shook her head and stood up and Erik stood up as well. "Excuse me," Christine said turning on her heel and walking out of the party. But Erik only followed her there. He would rather speak to her in private than around a large crowd of people; especially when Christine's parents were in the same room.

As Erik left the room he glanced over at Amar and nodded his head. Amar then went to the back exit and ordered a man at the front door to keep Christine from escaping. When Christine was in a secluded corridor heading towards the ladies room she heard footsteps behind her; but they stopped every time she stopped walking. Finally Christine turned around and was face to face with the half white mask and the handsome man it carried with it. Christine gasped and was about to scream but her cry was cut short when Erik grabbed Christine and put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into a small sitting room. The light was dim and the setting and atmosphere was chilling.

Christine struggled in Erik's arms but he wouldn't free her. He finally removed his hand and in the light he saw tears falling down Christine's face. 'Women, they cry so easily.' Erik thought lazily in his head. Erik pulled Christine closer to his body and lowered his mouth to her ear. "I'm going to remove my hand, you scream and it will be the last breath you take." Erik warned, even though he was lying. There were ways he could knock Christine out with her even thinking about it but he would never hurt such a beautiful creature. Christine nodded her head, agreeing not to scream. Erik removed his hand and Christine took a deep breath. Erik could feel her shaking against his body and her wiggling did not stop the "normal" reaction from spreading through Erik.

"Please…please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me." Christine begged, hanging her head in shame and fear. Erik sighed and rolled his eyes at the quivering young girl. "You had your chance to come peacefully; now we have to do this the hard way." Erik told her. The door to the room opened and a man dressed in black, with long black hair and brown eyes and tan skin stood in the doorway. "Amar, take her out the back. No one will see you." Erik said handing Christine over to Amar. Amar nodded his head and took Christine out the back door. Erik went out the front and as he passed Charles and Cordelia's table he placed a note on their table.

Christine had never taken her eyes off the man named Amar. He was handsome with his broad and young features. He dressed like a gentleman and Christine hoped he was more of a gentleman than Erik was. They got into a car and drove for twenty minutes before leaving the city. They then got onto a train that carried supplies and they traveled for a day or so. Christine was given new clothes and the women on the train prepared her, for what Christine did not know and was afraid of asking. When the train came to a stop they were in a completely different city. It was smaller but looked prosperous. Christine was escorted to a large mansion that was the biggest home she had ever seen and the biggest in the entire city.

Christine was taken in front of the mansion and held by Amar while they waited on the marble steps. Christine looked up at the balcony and saw none other than Erik standing on the balcony talking to a servant. When Erik looked down and saw Christine in her new golden (and rather revealing) attire he smiled. Christine looked away from him. She hadn't felt too revealed in front of Amar because he seemed harmless, it was when Erik starred at her that she became nervous and got strange feelings in her body, and in her heart; but mostly in her stomach and lower region and at times when she thought about Erik and when she…fantasized about him the feelings in her lower region would get so hot that they were often painful. Christine wished she knew why she felt these things and why they were brought a kind of pleasure and pain.

After waiting a few minutes Erik arrived and let Amar, Christine and the new servants with the supplies enter the mansion. "Take her to the garden." Erik ordered Amar. "And leave her there, come straight back to me; I have an errand for you." Erik told Amar. Amar nodded his head and took Christine to the garden. After Amar had left Christine in the garden alone she scanned the area for any sign of escape. And she found it too. Someone had left the garden door open and Christine could see it led out into the street. Christine took her chance and ran for it.

After Erik had given orders to Amar he went to the garden to see Christine. But when he arrived she wasn't there. Erik saw the garden door open. He sounded his alarm and ordered his most trusted men to bring Christine back.

Christine had never run so fast in her entire life. She wanted to get out of the city but the problem was she didn't even know where she was. Suddenly an alarm was being sounded. "Hey, Yosef look what I found!" a man yelled. Christine ignored it but when someone grabbed her from behind Christine screamed and began to struggle. "Jax, you found a spit-fire. I love the ones who struggle." A man named Yosef said. The man was middle aged with graying hair and had a disgusting smell. His teeth were rotting out of his head and his eyes looked that of an insane man. "Get away from me!" Christine yelled. No one in the market seemed to notice that she was in trouble. "Bring her in the alley." Yosef ordered Jax. "No! Help me! Someone help!" Christine shouted but no one helped her.

The two pulled her into the alley and threw her to the ground. Jax held her hands above her head as Yosef got on top of her and ripped her skirt and shirt. "Hmm…she's soft." Yosef said. Christine thought she was going to be sick and tears spilled down her face. Christine felt a dirty hand make its way up her leg and then try to get between her legs. Christine screamed again and kept her legs closed. "No!" Christine yelled but it only earned her a slap across the face. Yosef took out a knife and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and cut her cheek. Christine screamed in pain as she felt trickle down her face and onto her neck. Suddenly the man was kicked off her body and Jax let go of her. "It's Xerxes!" Jax yelled.

But Jax didn't have much time to say anything else as someone named Xerxes shot Jax in the face. Yosef came at Xerxes from behind but he was expecting that. Xerxes spun around and pulled out a dagger and shoved it into Yosef's back. Yosef screamed in pain. Xerxes pulled out the knife and then dug it into Yosef's neck. Christine looked up and the man named Xerxes turned out to be none other than Erik. The man who had kidnapped her…had saved her life. But Erik did not seem to be happy to see her at all. Christine saw anger in his eyes.

Erik reached down and picked Christine up and swung her over his shoulder. "Please, put me down." Christine pleaded with him, but he ignored her. "Please…" Christine whimpered but he still ignored her. When they arrived back at the mansion Erik carried her into his chambers. There a servant stood making Erik's bed. "GET OUT!" Erik roared. Christine shuddered when she heard him raise his voice. The servant ran out of the chamber and closed the doors behind him. Erik threw Christine down onto the bed and starred at her shaking form. "Little idiot." Erik hissed between clenched teeth.

Christine hung her head in shame. Erik walked over a water basin and dipped his hand in. He walked back over to Christine and ran his wet hand over her cut. It wasn't bad but it would still scar her beautiful face forever. Erik took notice of Christine's attire even more now. It was tore and ripped. Her legs were showing more and her breasts were nearly falling out of the torn and ruined garment. Erik couldn't help but react to her state of…undress. "Please…I'm sorry." Christine told him, breaking the silence. Erik stood up from the bed and rolled his eyes. "Do you understand what they were going to do to you?" Erik asked her calmly. Christine didn't answer. Erik scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you don't you whimpering chit." Erik hissed at her.

Erik's words stung Christine. "Why…why have you taken me here?" Christine dared ask him. This time Erik smirked. Erik walked over to a small box and opened it and took out a cigarette. Erik lit it and looked back at Christine. "I didn't think you were that young and naïve not to understand the reason why I have brought you here." Erik told her. Christine sighed deeply and lowered her head. "Cigarette," Erik offered her. Christine shook her head. "Of course, the English don't smoke." Erik said closing the box. "Why did you escape? Did you really think you could get out of here all on your own?" Erik asked her. Christine sighed and looked away from him. "Are you going to speak? Or am I going to have to do all you're talking for you?" Erik demanded from her.

Christine still didn't speak. "Apparently the little wench thinks she's too good to talk." Erik said, antagonizing her further. Christine had had enough of him insulting her. Christine turned to him. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "I hate you! I hate you!" Christine yelled at him. Erik did nothing but laugh at her. He dropped the cigarette in the water basin and crossed his arms over his chest at Christine. "You're a coward! You pick on women because you think they're easy targets. You're a horrible, cruel man and I hate you!" Christine shouted at him. "You coward, you miserable coward, you're a poor excuse for a man." Christine hissed at him. After Christine had finished her rant Erik's smirk had been wiped off his face.

Erik began to slowly approached Christine. Christine stood up and was determined to stand her ground not let some **_man _**walk all over her. When Erik reached her he reached out and grabbed wrists and pulled her towards him hard. Christine prepared herself for when he'd start hitting her; but what came instead surprised Christine.


	3. 3 Fire

Chapter three: Fire

**This chapter is rated MAJOR 'M'**

* * *

Erik crushed his mouth hard over Christine's and enjoyed the feeling her squirming and trying to get free of him. But he wasn't about to let Christine be free. Erik pushed his tongue pass Christine's quivering lips and groaned when he tasted her sweet heaven. Christine's hands went to his chest and began pushing as hard as she could; but she wasn't strong enough. Christine never imagined her first kiss would be with such a man; a man who had only moments ago been antagonizing her and calling her horrible names. How dare he kiss her! Christine continued to struggle against him. The feeling of his tongue actually inside of her mouth was a dangerously amazing and good feeling but it was beginning to scare her. 

Christine began to wonder what would happen if she let him continue to kiss her. Christine couldn't suppress her moan when Erik tangled his tongue around her own and sucked into his mouth. Christine shocked at the technique. Christine let out a soft whimper as he softly began to nibble onto her lower lips before taking it into his mouth and then releasing it. Erik's arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her harder against him and held her firmly. As they stood Erik pushed a leg between Christine's and held them apart. Erik moved one hand down her neck and grasped her soft breast in his large hand. Christine gasped at the contact. 'This can't be happening….' Christine thought in her head.

Then suddenly Erik pulled away, leaving Christine gasping for air. Christine continued pushing at his hard chest to get him away from her but it was really no use because there was no way Erik was going to let Christine go. "Did you enjoy that?" Erik asked her boldly. Christine shook her head frantically. Erik chuckled darkly and sighed. "There is always one way I can find out. Let's get you more comfortable." Erik said before he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Erik laid her down gently and moved on top of her. "Stop…stop…" Christine begged him but he wouldn't stop. He did however become suddenly gentle with Christine.

Erik reached out and touched her cheek and then traced his thumb across her swollen lips. Christine hadn't even noticed his other hand had found its way up her skirt. But when Erik's hand suddenly made contact with Christine's private area she immediately began to struggle again. "Hold still." Erik ordered her. Christine tried to be still but it was very hard when he was touching her where no one should've touched her to begin with. But Erik was touching her and Christine felt as though there was nothing she could do to stop him. Christine felt guilty that while he touched her parts of it felt rather good and made her body tingle.

Erik was right; she was wet and hot between her legs. She had wanted him…she did want him and Erik was going to take what he wanted…but not yet. He wanted to wait until the time was just right. He'd play with her, but he'd never take her. Not until he was sure she truly was going to beg him to fuck her hard. Even though Erik wasn't going to take her, he was going to continue touching her because he knew she was enjoying it even if she didn't know it herself. Christine gasped when Erik's thumb began to make tiny circles around her little pink nub between her legs while his other fingers traced her dripping opening. "My dear…you're so wet and hot." Erik whispered against her lips. "That means you desire someone, my dear. Who do you desire?" Erik asked her.

Christine knew he was playing with her. He was trying to get to admit her desire for him and submit to him; but she wasn't going to. She couldn't…but she desperately wanted to. "Tell my lovely little cunt, who do you desire? I won't tell a soul…I swear." At Erik's recent words he thrust two thick fingers inside of her entrance, making Christine moan loudly as he began to finger fuck her. Christine grasped his hand to try and stop him but he slapped her hands away. Erik lowered his lips to her next and began sucking and biting her neck hard. Christine cried out as he moved his fingers faster within her. "Do you like that? Tell me…" Erik's voice trailed off as Christine was lost in the on coming unholy ecstasy that she was afraid would consume her.

Christine bit her lip to disable the moans that threatened the break lose from her lips. But when a strange and incredible heat washed over through her body Christine let go of her lip and cried out in blissful agony as she climaxed for the very first in her life. Christine kept her eyes closed. She knew that Erik was smirking in triumphant of partly breaking Christine.


	4. 4 Passionate

Chapter four: Passionate

Christine barely slept at all that night. After the way Erik had touched her, kissed and felt her…it was all too much for Christine to think about but she did anyway. Christine was afraid of falling asleep; fearing of what Erik might do to her while she slept. But in the end sleep won the battle and Christine didn't even have a nightmare. It was a rather restful and peaceful sleep and when she woke Erik wasn't there. She sat up in bed and looked around the room; he was no where to be found. Christine got up from the bed and got dressed in the clothes someone (most likely Erik) had laid out for her to wear. There was also a note that ordered her to meet Erik in his library at noon. Well when Christine looked at the clock it was already eleven thirty and Christine found herself not wanting to be late or displeasing to him.

Erik drummed his fingers lazily on the arm of the lounge in the library. He had tried to distract himself with a good book but that didn't work. Erik couldn't forget the looks, gasps, moans and whimpers she had made the other day when he had touched her so intimately. Erik knew very well that Christine was as innocent as she appeared and his "inspection" proved it. During the night Erik felt Christine tossing and turning and knew he had to stop her. He gave her a glass of water with something in it that knocked her out almost immediately. Then at night he took her to his most trusted doctor to make what Erik felt (while he was touching) was sure to be her hymen.

It turned out Christine was still a virgin and that brought Erik's "happiness" to new heights. So as he waited somewhat patiently for Christine he wondered what she was going to look like in the gown he had given her. "M-master?" a fearful little voice asked. Erik turned his head to see Christine standing in the doorway wearing the sleek white gown Erik had laid out for her. Erik stood up and had to keep his gasp of delight in when he saw how beautiful Christine looked. He knew she had woken up only a while ago, her hair was somewhat untamed but brushed, her eyes looked tired but they still were beautiful. Even her posture suggested that she had only just woken up.

Erik stood up and walked over to Christine, he wasn't angry when he saw and felt her flinch when he touched her cheek with only his finger tips. "I-I'm sorry I made you a-angry yesterday M-master-" Christine stammered. Anyone could tell that she was frightened and scarred beyond all reason. "Shh…Christine, I did not call you here for apologies. Are you hungry?" Erik asked her. Christine nodded her head. Erik took her hand and led her down stairs and out side to a lovely grassy garden. Erik had had the grass planted to give the mansion a more unique look. While they sat on a blanket and ate their picnic Erik didn't speak for her was waiting for Christine to ask him all the questions she had been dying to ask him.

But Christine remained silent as she ate her breakfast out side under the warm Persian sun. After their picnic Erik showed her around the grounds and the mansion. And through out the entire tour Christine remained silent the entire time. When they reached the bedroom Christine stopped out side the door while Erik went in. He noticed Christine was no longer by his side and turned around the see her just standing out side the door. When Erik began to come towards her Christine took a step back. But before she could move again Erik grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the bedroom. By now it was night time and the candles and fire had been lit in the bedroom and the glow of the candles and fire place bounced off the marble floor of the room to make the room glow even brighter.

Erik released her wrist but wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to his solid body. Christine struggled somewhat. "Tell me, Christine, what was it that you felt when you first looked into my eyes?" Erik asked her dangerously. Christine sighed deeply and tried to pull away from him again. "Escape is impossible, so I suggest you stop struggling and start answering my questions." Erik snapped at her. "I-I was c-curious about you." Christine said lowly. Erik smirked. That wasn't the first a young woman had used that excuse on him and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. "What else did you feel?" Erik whispered into her ear. His lips brushed against her neck and ear lobe. "Did you feel a heat deep down within your body? Did you feel a desire that threatened to burn your soul and heart away if someone didn't….put it out?" Erik huskily whispered into her ear.

Erik held her tighter. One of his hands moved up and down her thigh before he began to bunch the material in his hand so it was showing her leg completely. Christine turned her head away from his touch hoping that if she tried not to think about what he was doing and could do to her the fire was building in her body would go away. "Are you feeling it again?" Erik's voice broke into her mind even though she was desperately trying to shut it out. "Deep, deep down Christine you can feel it." Erik told her. His hand came over to rest on her stomach then moved between their bodies till his hand was hovering just above her burning entrance. Christine wanted to grab his hand and make him touch her there but she couldn't. This all wasn't right. None of this was pure or good in the eyes of God. Christine was sinning, she was a sinner.

Instead of touching her Erik lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. "Change," Erik ordered before he left to change himself. As Christine looked around the room she expected to see a nightgown or something around for her to wear. But there wasn't. Was she supposed to sleep naked beside the man who had only one thing on his mind and that thing scarred Christine more than a deadly snake. When Erik came back into the bedroom he was wearing only a pair of black silk pants. He came over to bed and sat down next to her. "I thought I told you to change." Erik said as he pulled her roughly from the bed. "But there is nothing for me to wear!" Christine shouted at him. Erik smirked and sighed. Erik turned Christine around and began unbuttoning the back of her gown. "Then you will wear nothing." Erik hissed at her. Christine sighed deeply and prayed to God that this man wouldn't hurt her.

But when Erik turned her around and dropped her dress to the ground she couldn't look away from his eyes. Erik leaned in and kissed her forehead. Christine closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his lips against her skin. She gasped and nearly yelped when he hand came up and touched her bare breast. His lips moved from her forehead to her mouth. He kissed her slowly and very deeply. Erik coaxed her tongue to come into his mouth. Erik's other hand moved to the back of Christine's neck to hold her in place. His other hand continued to work its dangerous magic as he massaged her blooming breast and nipple with his hand and thumb. Christine moaned in protest when Erik's mouth left hers and began pressing soft kisses to her neck. Christine's head fell back to allow him better access to her neck.

Erik smirked to himself. He knew that this little catholic girl would be an easy task. But Erik knew in his heart that he hadn't taken Christine simply for a good fuck, he took her because when he looked into her eyes for the first time there was something that he had never felt before. When he looked into her eyes…he felt like she could love him. Erik heard Christine's soft gasp when he licked her neck. Erik moved his hand slowly from her neck to her flat belly and then finally he touched her between her legs. The heat was like a small fire and the wetness he felt from her was so moist and dewy that words couldn't describe it. Christine moaned as he began to move his fingers along her opening.

Christine hadn't even noticed when Erik picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and moved between her thighs. To Erik's surprise Christine leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Erik was only too happy to kiss her back. For the first time Christine ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back and then to his front and touched his smooth and toned chest. He was very muscular and Christine realized how much bigger of a person he was from her. He certainly was taller, at least 6ft.1 or something like that. Christine was only 5ft.9 and so she was must short than he was.

Erik groaned softly when he felt her warm little hands running all over his body. He loved it when women touched him like that. And Erik loved Christine's feathery light touch. It was driving him insane. Erik grasped Christine's legs and pulled then farther apart and settled between them. Erik held them apart with his hands on her knees. Erik felt her trying to close them but he wouldn't let her. He pulled back for a moment to let her catch her breath before he returned to smother her in his deep and thrilling kisses. Christine moaned softly when Erik pressed hard against her core. Christine felt that same hardness she had felt the night before poking at her entrance coming from Erik. "Do you want your master to pleasure you?" Erik asked her as he kissed her. He could tell that his kisses were not the only thing that had left her breathless.

But Erik did not need Christine to answer; he could see it in her eyes. Her big, blue wide eyes were pleading with him to pleasure her in every way that Erik knew. Christine closed her eyes and waited for what Erik was about to do. Erik began pressing long kisses to Christine neck and traveled downward slowly. Christine turned her head away and grasped the sheets of the bed and Erik continued to worship and marvel in all of Christine's beautiful and spectacular glory.

Of course the moment came to an end a knock came to the bedroom door. Erik didn't seem to notice but Christine had. "M-master," Christine whimpered. "Someone…is at the door." Christine told him. Erik sighed deeply and sat up and starred at Christine shaking body. God she tempted him. Erik got off the bed and stormed over to the door. Christine sat up and her eyes scanned the bedroom.

Erik was furious now. How dare anywhere interrupt him while he was a woman; but not just any woman was he with. He was with a lady. Erik pulled the door opened and was prepared to yell at some quivering servant but instead he was met with Amar who was holding an envelope. "I am sorry to interrupt, Master, but this letter just arrived for you. Shall I open it?" Amar asked. Erik shook his head and took the letter. "No, go and get some sleep Amar." Erik ordered. Amar bowed, turned on his heel and left. Erik turned around expecting to find Christine still on the bed; but alas she wasn't there.

Where had she gone in such a short period of time? Erik put the letter down on his desk and sat down in his chair. But as he glanced down at the floor he saw part of a white sheet. Was Christine hiding under his desk? Erik sighed deeply and kneeled down in front of the opening at his desk. Sure enough the scared and simpering Christine was hiding underneath the desk with a fresh stream of tears running down her face. Erik reached under and pulled Christine out and picked her up in his arms and began to carry her towards the bed. "No…stop, please I beg you! Don't hurt me." Christine pleaded. Erik rolled his eyes and dumped her on the bed. "If I was going to hurt you, Christine, you would surely have known it a long time ago." Erik snapped at her. Christine hung her head.

Erik touched her chin and raised her face to look him in the eye. "Why do you cower from me now? When only moments ago you welcomed my touch? Even if you do not understand what is happening to you I can help make you understand," Erik explained calmly to her. Erik quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her against his solid frame. Christine whimpered as she hit him with full force. Erik leaned forward and captured her lips in a breath taking kiss. As Christine began to enjoy the kiss more and more the more she felt guilty and sick. She was sinning. This man had kidnapped her, touched in intimate ways that should've disgusted her, and he was expecting her to give herself to him before she was even married? Christine pulled away once more from his kiss. "I-I can't do this." Christine told him shakily. Erik sighed and began kissing her neck and nipped at it softly.

Erik's little kisses and nips caused Christine to moan and sigh in pleasure. But she came back to reality quickly as he began caressing her breasts. "No, please. I can't do this." Christine said pushing away from him. Erik grabbed both sides of Christine's head and looked intently into her eyes. "Why not?" he asked her. Christine sighed deeply. "I'm not married and I…I…" Christine stammered but Erik got what she meant right away. She must have been a young woman of faith. Why wouldn't she be? But for some reason that little thing made Erik want to ravage Christine even more. It wouldn't be the first time Erik had taken a woman of faith before. "So, if I was to marry you, you wouldn't fight?" Erik asked her suddenly.

Christine had truly backed herself into a wall now. "We-well I-" "Then it is settled. We marry tomorrow evening. Go to sleep Christine, because all tomorrow after you will be preparing for our wedding and of course the night that follows." Erik told her. Erik let go of Christine and began to extinguish the candles before lying back down on the bed. He pulled Christine to him so he could sleep her with her warm body against his the entire night. Even if Erik didn't get any sleep he celebrated in the fact that she would be against him all night…and perhaps even forever.


	5. 5 Wedding

Chapter five: Wedding

Christine woke the next morning to the sounds of women's voices in her bedroom. She sat up to see ten women decorating the room and some of them were even laying out a beautiful white dress. It took Christine a few minutes to register what was happening. Then she remembered last night and remembered what Erik had promised her. They were going to get married tonight! And of course the hours that followed after they had taken their vows frightened Christine beyond all reason. She said she couldn't make love to anyone before marriage, not even Erik even if she was attracted to him so much that it hurt.

And he was only marrying her so he could…have sex with her. Christine felt dirty and disgusting knowing that that was the only reason he was marrying. Christine thought that she would be able to choose the man she wanted to marry. She thought she would be able to fall in love with someone and marry them. Christine never thought that she would have to be forced to marry such a heartless and ruthless man.

Hours later Christine was standing in front of Erik in a church getting married. This was not at all how Christine had imagined her wedding to be. She wasn't wearing her grandmother's dress, her father hadn't walked her down the isle, her mother wasn't in tears, Christine did have a bouquet of white roses to throw, she didn't have her best friends as bride's maids, and she wasn't marrying her prince charming.

Instead she was standing in front of Satan himself, wearing some old tatty dress, in a room filled with strangers and she was walked down the isle by Erik's henchman named Amar. Christine felt like crying her eyes out in front of everyone including Erik and she didn't how big of scene she would make. But she wanted to remain strong and didn't want to show her weakness and sadness to Erik, though she was sure he could see it in her eyes. "Miss, do you take Erik Orion to be your husband?" the shaky old priest asked Christine. Christine knew she couldn't say "no" and so she shook her head but that wasn't enough for Erik. "Say it." Erik told her. "I do." Christine practically snapped at him. The old priest had never married such two people. Christine was so young and Erik was so much older than her. It was a match definitely **_not _**made in heaven.


	6. 6 Night

Chapter six: Night

* * *

Christine sat at the dinner table next to Amar and Erik, even at his own wedding Erik was discussing business with Amar. Christine felt like she wasn't even there. She felt as if she was a ghost. She wished she was back with her parents, back home in England. This was not how she expected the trip to end up. Christine never thought in a million years she would become kidnapped and forced into a marriage she knew was against not God but her family if they ever heard of it. Christine hoped that someday in the future (hopefully near future) that she would see her family again. 

Christine noticed that Amar stood up and left the dinner table to dance with a young girl in the crowd while Erik stood up and placed his hands on Christine's small round shoulders. Christine shivered at the touch of Erik's warm and very strong hands. Erik leaned and whispered, "Remember what is expected of you, my dear wife, and most of all do not forget what is expected of you tonight and tomorrow and the day after…and the after that." Erik moved away from her to go and speak to a servant. Christine wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect herself from some unseen force that was trying to rip her to pieces.

And as if someone had sped up time as a sick joke the party was over quickly. Christine had a sneaking suspicion that Erik had ordered all the guests to leave him home immediately. After all the guests had left Amar made sure all the servants were in their quarters and then retired to sleep himself; while Erik escorted his new wife to their bed chambers.

As Christine and Erik walked together in silence he held her hand tightly making sure she didn't run away. He was going to take her tonight and make her his and nothing could stop him. Erik could tell Christine was taking her time in getting to their chamber. Erik finally got sick of her stalling and swept her up into his arms. Christine gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. As he carried her to the bedroom she could feel the quickness in his body as he moved.

Christine knew Erik just couldn't wait to have her, to dominate her body. Christine still couldn't understand why Erik would want her. Christine never thought of herself as being a very pretty girl. She always thought she was a plain girl who would never marry; not just because she never met anyone she loved but because of how plain she was. Maybe Erik liked plain girls. And then there was Christine's age. Christine had only just turned sixteen and Erik looked so much older than her. It was almost unnatural for them to be married.

When they finally reached the dreaded bedroom Erik set Christine down onto her feet and closed and most importantly locked the door behind him. Christine had her back to him and shivered slightly when a wind came through the large balcony door that was open to let the summer air into the bedroom. Erik slowly walked up behind Christine and wrapped his arms around her front. Christine shivered once more but not from the wind. Erik pulled her a little closer to his body and ran his hands up her chest until one hand was resting on her stomach and the other was massaging her now aching breast. Erik began to undo her sash that was wrapped around her chest and body slowly and when it was finally undone her entire attire fell to the ground. Christine now stood completely naked with her back pressed against his hard chest.

Erik slowly turned Christine's blushing body around and cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him and most importantly made her look into his eyes. Erik tilted her head back and began kissing her neck. Christine closed her eyes and lips parted and she sighed in pleasure. As Erik pleasured Christine's neck and collarbone with his lips and tongue his hand drifted down until he touched her wet entrance. Christine gasped and grasped Erik's shoulders and held on so tightly Erik could feel her finger nails biting into his flesh through his over coat and shirt. "Aah…" Christine moaned as he massaged her aching little bud.

Erik smirked against her skin; here last night she had been so resistant and now she was a puppet in his masquerade of passion and desire. Erik pulled away and starred at Christine. Her lips parted and her bosom heaving up and down. Erik scooped her up in his arms and carried her little body to his bed and laid her down. Erik pulled a white sheet over her body and left her for a few minutes while he changed.

Christine lay in the bed shaking in desire. She wanted him so badly. She didn't care anymore if he knew. But still she was so frightened of the act itself. She was afraid of giving herself completely to a man; to **_this _**man. To allow her most sacred place to be violated by a man who only wanted her because she had never been touched. Christine was afraid of allowing him anything and yet she wanted to give him everything. Christine only starred at the bathroom doorframe waiting for Erik to emerge.

Christine was both afraid and excited. And a moment later Erik appeared in the doorway wearing only the black dress pants he had worn earlier at the ceremony. Christine looked away before she had time to even glance at his Hercules body. Outside Christine and Erik could both hear Persian dance music playing loudly and the sounds of laughing men, women and of children. Erik walked over to the wardrobe and took out a gown Erik had brought in for Christine to wear tomorrow. Erik walked over to the bed and handed Christine the dress. "Get dress, we're going out." Erik said before he went back to the wardrobe to change into something casual. Christine was nothing short of shocked.

What had just happened? One minute Christine expected to be ravaged by this God of a man and the next she was handed a gown and told to get dressed. And where was Erik taking her? But Christine was about to argue with him so she stood up and pulled the lavender scented orange red gown and zipped the back on and put on a pair of sandals she wore during the wedding. Erik came out of the bathroom wearing a loose white shirt, black pants and a black leather coat and a black mask that covered both sides of his face. "Are you ready?" Erik asked. Christine shook her head.

Erik walked out of the bedroom with Christine behind him. Erik knocked on Amar's door. "Isn't he asleep?" Christine asked Erik who only shook his head and held up his hand. The only opened a minute later and two young women walked out giggling and clutching their clothes to their bodies. The beautiful muscular body of Amar appeared a moment later, his tan skin glistening with perspiration from his mad love making to both of the young women. "Are you up for a dance?" Erik asked his brother. Amar smiled, this was not the stone Amar Christine had seen, this was a loose Amar. "I'm up for anything at this hour." Amar said walking back into his room and retrieving his shoes and shirt and jacket.

So with Christine the two brothers left the mansion with the servants asleep to join the party down below. Erik loved going out at night and being with just regular people. Nadir Khan, Erik's guardian and Amar's father, had brought Erik to these types of parties when Erik was still only ten years old. Nadir had taught Erik everything he knew, and that included love and women. Nadir taught Erik how to respect certain women, and in certain ways. Nadir taught Erik that not every two women are alike.

When they reached the party below Amar was swept away by an older Persian woman of forty but still youthful looking; the years had been kind to her. What Christine found very charming about Amar was that he respected a woman no matter the age or how she looked, Erik did the same but not exactly like Amar. Amar was a Casanova and Erik seemed like a darker lover. He was more of an Ares type man.

Erik sat with Christine next to a fire while Erik chatted with an old man. The old man looked wealthy with three women by his side and six henchmen or so near him as well. Christine guessed this man was very important. Suddenly Amar was upon them. "Care to dance Christine?" Amar said flashing his very, very charming smile that made Christine speechless. Christine looked at Erik who nodded his head, allowing Christine this one dance. Amar took her hand and led her to where everyone else was dancing. He pulled Christine close and suddenly he was serious again.

"Christine, the man Erik is talking to dangerous," Amar spoke so only she could hear him. "Do not worry; I will not let anything happen to him. But remember never to introduce yourself as Erik's wife, never his wife. Understand?" Amar told her sternly. Christine looked into Amar's and nodded her head. "I promise." Christine whispered. Amar nodded his head and kissed her hand and led her back to Erik. "She's all yours again, brother." Amar said handing her off to Erik.

After Erik was finished talking to the old man Erik took Christine away from the party and took her for a walk down the street, but he never strayed to far from the party. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Erik asked her as he held her hand. Christine smiled and nodded her head. "I am thank you." Christine answered him sweetly. "Um…why didn't you just…make me…why didn't you consummate our marriage? Why did you bring me here?" Christine asked him suddenly stopping. Erik turned to her and sighed. "Because I wanted you to understand that I am not the tyrant you believe me to be. I am different," Erik paused and sighed. "I am many things Christine, a killer, a wanted criminal, a leader; but I am also an artist, I am passion, I can gentle, loving. And hopefully in time you come to realize that I can be a very, **_very _**persuasive and cunning lover as well." Erik said before pulling her tightly to his body.

Erik only starred into her wide eyes before pushing her hard against an old burned down house. Christine gasped when Erik pressed his mouth hard against hers. Christine moaned deeply as his tongue thrust inside of her mouth and Christine could only wonder what that other special part of him could do while thrusting wildly in and out of her. Christine had a strong feeling Erik was an animal when it came to passionate love making. She was sure he would take her not as gentle as he described; but as hard as possible and the thought of Erik inside of her, between her legs, on top of her and dominating her made that same pool of heat and liquid form within her belly and between her aching legs and she yearned for Erik's hands on her, stroking her sensitive bud. She longed for him to touch her breasts and she wanted him to make her his once and for all.

"Erik…" Christine moaned against his mouth. Erik's lips traveled down her neck and she moaned softly when he roughly began kneading her breast through the fabric of her dress. "Yes, tell me what you want, my little love." Erik whispered against her heavenly flesh. "Take me back to mansion and make me yours."


	7. 7 One

Chapter seven: One

* * *

Erik practically dragged Christine back to the mansion. He pulled her into an old unused guest room that was on the first floor. Erik did not want to wait carrying Christine up all those stairs with the kind of raging, fiery erection Erik had at the moment. Erik locked the door behind him and pulled Christine to his body. His hands slipped around her back and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Christine's hands went to her new husband's shirt and ripped it open. Erik didn't realize the little woman so much strength in her. 

Christine pushed Erik's torn shirt and leather jacket from his shoulders. Erik kicked off his boots and grabbed Christine's hips and ground his hard cock against her bare core. Erik picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he almost threw her onto the bed. Erik crawled between her legs and began kissing her long pale neck. Christine's hands went into his hair and then traveled down to his face where her hands were met by the strange mask he wore. Erik pulled away when he felt Christine's fingers slipping beneath the black mask. Erik grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Erik warned her. Christine shivered in the change of his voice. It had gone from deep and sensual to dark and scary. "I'm sorry. Please…just please don't stop." Christine begged him. Erik sighed deeply. "I will, if you promise **_never, ever _**touch my mask again." Erik told her. Christine nodded her head wildly, eager for him to continue kissing her more and more. "I swear, I promise!" Christine cried out. Erik smirked and released her wrists.

Erik returned to biting and sucking on Christine's flesh and Christine cried out when Erik took one of her hard buds into his mouth and began suckling on the little nub. Erik kissed down her stomach and licked the inside of her belly button and Christine softly giggled. Suddenly Christine felt Erik's hot breath on her private area and then a swipe of Erik's glorious tongue upon her. Christine gasped and felt her heart miss a beat. "Again! Please God, again!" Christine cried out loudly. Erik then began to devour Christine's privates. Licking and tasting her sweet heaven.

Christine grasped the head board and held tightly to it as Erik continued to lick and suck her clean. Christine thought she was going to have a heart attack. Erik then gave her heaven one final lick and then kept his mouth in place as Christine came hard. "Aah…" Christine whimpered when she came. Erik moved back up her body and kissed her hard on the mouth making Christine taste herself. Erik grabbed her hand suddenly and began making her touch her breasts. Erik made her suck on her own index finger while sucking his as well.

Then Erik trailed his and her fingers down her chest until they came to her privates. Christine gasped and sighed deeply when Erik thrust both of their index fingers inside of her. "Ooh…" Christine sighed as Erik began thrusting them in and out. And soon Erik removed his and watched as Christine brought herself her own type of her. It aroused Erik so much to watch his Christine finger fuck herself in front of him, probably not even realizing that she only had her own finger inside of her. "How does it feel?" Erik asked whispered into her ear. Christine sighed and moaned. "Wonderful." Christine answered, before shuddering and coming against her own finger.

"Have you ever touched yourself before Christine?" Erik asked her. Christine shook her head. "Once." She answered him truthfully. "When was this?" he asked her again. Christine sighed and closed her eyes and turned her head away. Erik touched her chin and turned her back to face him. "When I was thirteen I saw a very handsome man's naked body in a museum. When I got home I went to my bedroom and touched myself. I never have again until…just now." Christine told him. Erik smiled and leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth but slowly still.

Erik pulled back leaving Christine begging for more. Erik sat back and began to unbutton his trousers. Eagerly Christine sat up and stopped his hands. "Let me?" Christine said. Erik moved his hands away and let her unbutton them. As her small hands brushed against his huge and hard cock Erik gasped softly. When the last button was undone Christine pulled the fabric away to reveal Erik's massive cock. This was only the second she had seen and Erik was much more well endowed than the man she had seen when she was a little girl.

Erik stood up from the bed and pulled his pants off and sat back down on the bed. Christine only starred at him now. His whole body was bare to her just as hers was to him. Her body was much more different than his. His body was muscular and strong, where as hers was delicate and fragile. Erik's chest was broad and muscular, his abs look hard and Christine reached out and touched his shoulder and then trailed her hand down to his chest. Erik grabbed her hand and lowered it to his hard member. Christine gasped at the feeling. It was so hard, so soft so velvety and warm so…very warm.

Christine heard Erik moan and sigh as he began moving her small hand up and down his length. Erik finally lay down on his back and brought Christine to straddle his hips while she stroked his cock alone now with just her hand. "Is there more I can do?" Christine bravely asked him. Erik certainly knew there was more she could do but he wanted to wait for that, he knew he could wait. "Fuck…Christine I want to fuck you so badly." Erik moaned as her thumb brushed over the head of his cock which dribbled slightly of pre-cum, a substance Christine still wasn't aware existed.

"Then fuck me," Christine challenged. Erik narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her hand away. Erik rolled her onto her back and held her hands above her head. "It's going to hurt, are you ready?" Erik asked her. Christine nodded her head quickly. "Christine, once I start I **_will not stop_**. When I start I am going to finish. When I start…I am going to fuck you hard." Erik said dangerously. But Christine wasn't afraid anymore. She just wanted him.

"I don't care about pain, I care about you." Christine finally admitted. Something new flashed over Erik's face and most of all in his eyes. Erik leaned down and kissed in the most loving and gentle way he knew. As he kissed her Erik kept his eyes open and watched her reaction. Christine gasped when she felt the head of his cock slide inside of her. The sensation was so strange, so foreign. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

The stretching was beginning to become unbearable. Inch by inch, little by little the thing Christine had been so afraid of was entering her body and causing her pain instead of pleasure. But Erik had warned her about the pain and Christine was ready to take the pain if in turn it gave her pleasure. Suddenly with out warning Erik reared back and pushed forward fast and hard causing a yelp to come from Christine's lovely lips. Christine felt something inside of her break and begin to tear away. Christine bit her lip so hard that she broke through the skin of her lip and caused it to begin to bleed. Erik had broken through her virginity and now Christine was fully a woman; but not just any woman, she was **_his _**woman and no one would ever touch her in this manner. Christine whimpered softly as Erik broke through her maidenhead.

Christine's leg muscles tightened up and she held tightly to Erik's hands. The look in Erik's eyes was feral and lustful. Erik moaned softly when she moved her hips to get more comfortable, which was proving difficult because it felt like a giant rod was pinning her to the bed and she could barely move. And then there was the fact that Erik wasn't moving. Why wasn't he? "Are…you alright?" Erik asked her through clenched teeth. Christine nodded her head. "Yes." She answered him softly.

They just starred into each other's eyes for a few moments. Erik knew he had to start moving because just lying inside of Christine wasn't enough. Erik slowly began rocking his hips back and forth and pushing into Christine's small and very, **_very _**tight passage. Christine gasped softly when she felt the steel rod like object that made Erik a man moving back and forth, in and out of her. Erik placed his hands on either side of her head and pressed his mouth over her lips. It still hurt for Christine but not as much as it had in the beginning.

In the beginning it was a rather burning and stinging sensation along with the stretching of her insides and the tearing of her hymen. But now it was just turning into a burning aching like feeling that Christine had felt many times when she was around Erik and had felt it extra tonight when they were kissing and now finally were one together. As Erik began to pick up speed in his thrusts he felt Christine's breathing hitch and he felt her heart against his chest beating wildly; like a tribal drum.

Erik reached under her legs and quickly wrapped them around his waist and when he heard Christine gasp when Erik fell deeper inside of her sweet warmth and heat Erik smirked and kissed her hard on the mouth. Christine could barely breathe now. Erik's huge muscular body was crushing into her and pinning her to the bed and his mouth was attacking her own mouth and lips; sucking and licking her tongue and lips. Christine had to finally pull away from his blessed mouth just to take a breath of air.

But Erik's mouth didn't stop there. He began kissing down her neck, biting the pale flesh hard enough to cause bruises. "Do you…have any idea…how beautiful you are?" Erik groaned as he made sweet and hard love to Christine. Christine shook her head and tightened her legs around his waist when he thrust a little harder than before. Christine moaned loudly when Erik began thrusting harder and faster taking her the way he wanted to know. Christine felt like she was floating. Her whole body tingled with pleasure and delight.

And in the moments as they made love Christine could picture herself with any other man but Erik. Every man who had ever approached Christine, the young, the old, the rich, the poor, the upper class, the middle class the lower class-none of it mattered anymore. Christine couldn't imagine her life with out him. Some would say just because he was a great lover would be the only reason she was still with him but it was so much more than that. Erik was different and strange and mysterious and Christine was drawn to that.

It had to have been more that lust or desire. It had to be something. Perhaps it was that one little word neither of them thought they would ever hear. Perhaps it was those three little words they both had never though anyone would ever say to them. And perhaps it was just that they were two lost souls, one broken heart, one confused girl and two very passionate people who had finally bumped into each other and found one another.

"Oh…Aah…yes…" Christine moaned as Erik began fucking her hard, just the way he had promised he would. Christine's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she closed her eyes and clawed at Erik's hard back. The pain didn't seem to faze Erik had he continued pounding into Christine again and again. "Say my name." Erik ordered her. "Say it!" he roared when Christine didn't say anything. "Erik…Erik…" she whimpered softly. Erik smirked at her; he now had her completely in his power. Christine would do anything he wanted now. She didn't care what it was. "Louder." Erik snapped lustfully at her. "Erik! Erik!" she cried out again and again.

The passion and intensity was rocking Christine to the very core. She heard Erik's groans and grunts from fucking her so hard. It was getting to the point that the bed was starting to move and Christine heard little squeaks form the bed as they moved together. "Erik…I'm…ooh…" Christine tried to speak but she just couldn't. There was so much passion in her that it was taking over her every part of her body.

Erik's steel rod continued thrusting in and out of her and suddenly Christine felt that same wave of heat and pleasure and she cried out his name as loudly as she could when she came around his cock. Erik moaned softly when he felt her come but he held himself back so he could get a few more thrusts into her. Christine clenched her insides around his cock and finally made Erik come hard inside of her. His seed spilling inside of her and coursing through out her body making them both shudder in pure bliss of their union.


	8. 8 Dreams

Chapter Eight: Dreams

_

* * *

Christine hid in the bushes of the dark forest from the dark man who had been chasing after her. A dark knight who had whispered to her things he wanted to do to her. Christine had run from her small cottage and into the forest. Christine thought she was safe until a strong arm came around her and pulled Christine to her feet. A man went over her mouth and she was pulled hard against a man's muscular body. Christine closed her eyes tightly. "Now you're mine." The dark voice said. Christine was frightened but the voice was so deep, dark and sensual that Christine had a hard time resisting him._

_Suddenly Christine was being carried to a stray and abandoned castle. They climbed the staircase to the tallest tower until they reached a bedroom with a huge four poster bed. The handsome and fierce knight with a half white mask upon his face locked the wooden door behind him and looked the young virgin maiden up and down. She was still so young, so pure. The dark man came at her and Christine ran for the window but it was boarded up. Erik grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest so his hard cock was pressing into her little bottom._

"_No use in running, little girl, It's going to happen and you're going to love it," the man whispered sensually into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck and made her shudder in pleasure. Between Christine's legs was a pooling warm heat and liquid. Suddenly the man's hand found its way under her tattered old skirt and between her thighs. Christine clenched them shut but it was no use. His hand slipped between her legs and into her folds. She was so wet. "So the little maiden does desire me, what a naughty girl you've been Christine." He said darkly. He pushed her against the wall face first and began raising her old gown. _

_Christine gasped when she felt Him touching her bare bottom with his huge hands. He reached around her front and tore her dress open so her bare breasts were pressing against the cold stone wall of the tower. He pushed her legs apart from behind and ran his hand along her dripping opening. He began kissing the back of her neck and then ripped open the back of her dress to reveal more of her pale flesh. His hands seemed to be everywhere Christine couldn't tell where He was next. _

_He finally pushed two fingers inside of Christine's opening and began thrusting them in and out of her hard. Christine grasped the stone wall tightly as she was violated by this strong knight. "Moan Christine, you know you want to." He whispered into her ear before licking the lobe. Christine shook her head. "Never!" she hissed at him. He took his hand out from under her skirt and grasped her breasts and pinched the hard nipple between his fingers. "Then we'll do this hard way." He told her. He turned Christine around and pushed her onto her knees. "I know you've done this before Christine, remember?" He taunted her. _

_Christine reached and unbuttoned His tight breeches and pulled out his huge cock. Christine placed her hands on his hips and took him deeply into her mouth. He moaned as Christine began sucking him off. He buried his hand in her hair and began made her stay where she was. Christine swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before He pulled out of her mouth. He kneeled down and pushed Christine onto her stomach and raised her gown once more._

_He positioned himself and finally thrust himself inside of her dripping entrance. "Aah!" Christine cried out when he began fucking her hard from behind. "Yes…you like that, don't you?" He whispered into her ear. "You want me to pound you hard, don't you?" He hissed. Christine nodded her head and cried out as he took her harder and harder. "Yes…yes…fuck me! Harder, harder! Oh yes, yes!" Christine cried out as loudly as she could Christine could hear his heavy and hard breathing from behind her and it was turning her on even more. Christine could feel it coming. She was going to come any moment now…"CHRISTINE!" "ERIK!"_

Christine jerked awake in the middle of the night. Erik was lying on his side next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Christine moved closer to the warmth of his body and closer her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	9. 9 Song

Chapter nine: Song

* * *

Erik woke from his wonderful slumber to find Christine not beside him. At first he almost panicked but when he heard the soft sounds of singing coming from the bathroom his heart felt as ease and peaceful again. Erik removed himself from the bed and went into the bathroom to find Christine bathing herself in the large rub. The hot water had steam coming off of it and the mirrors were fogged. Erik walked silently up behind her and just watched as she bathed herself and more importantly he listened to her sweet melodic voice. 

"_**We're walking in the air  
**__**We're floating in the moonlit sky  
**__**The people far below are sleeping as we fly**_

_**I'm holding very tight  
**__**I'm riding in the midnight blue  
**__**I'm finding I can fly so high above you**_

_**Far across the world  
**__**The villages go by like dreams  
**__**The rivers and the hills  
**__**The forests and the streams**_

_**Children gaze open mouthed  
**__**Taken by surprise  
**__**Nobody down below believes  
**__**Their eyes**_

_**We're surfing in the air  
**__**We're swimming in the frozen sky  
**__**We're drifting over icy mountains  
**__**As we fly**_

_**Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
**__**A mighty monster rises up from his sleep**_

_**We're walking in the air  
**__**We're floating in the midnight sky  
**__**And everyone we see greets us as we fly…"**_

A song had never touched Erik so deeply and a song had never pulled at his heart. But it wasn't just the song that touched Erik's heart it was the angel that was singing the song that touched him the most. Erik reached out slowly and touched Christine's shoulders. She jumped slightly but once she felt that same familiar passionate caress of Erik's rough but sensual hands she knew she was safe. "That was beautiful, my angel." Erik whispered into her ear as he kneeled down behind her. Erik reached around the front and took the sponge in his hands and began to wash Christine's front. As his hands brushed over her nipples Christine sucked in a deep breath and let it out when his hand moved lower. "Where did you learn how to sing?" Erik asked her softly. Christine shivered slightly. "W-when I was little my father let me have singing lessons." Christine answered him.

Erik smiled at her and continued to help wash her luscious body.


	10. 10 Monster?

Chapter ten: Monster?

* * *

Days went by and Erik and Christine's love increased though neither of them had admitted to being in love with the other. They were both waiting for the other to say it; but Erik was the most eager to hear Christine say that she loved him probably because there were only two people that had ever loved Erik. Erik's mother, Rosemary, and Erik's adoptive father Nadir Khan. Erik only knew his mother for five years until she died, but he had a fond and great memory of her and he loved her dearly. Erik hated his real father, Gabriel. Gabriel through Erik out of the house before Rosemary's body was even cold. 

Rosemary died of a fever and Erik never left her side. He begged and prayed to god to save his mother's life but no one seemed to listen. The maids in the house were heart broken to see such a sweet little boy losing his mother, to Gabriel it was his ticket to freedom. After Erik was born Gabriel didn't want anymore children with Rosemary. He said she was cursed and "poisoned fruits" and he even refused to believe that Erik was his own child. But Gabriel kept Rosemary and Erik in the house because if he had thrown them both out on the streets it would affect his social life in society greatly.

Gabriel and Rosemary never had anymore children together, but Gabriel had taken two mistresses and had three bastard children, two girls and one boy. The three other children lived in the house with Gabriel and Rosemary but were never allowed to play with Erik. Once the youngest daughter was caught playing house with Erik and she was beaten so badly by her father that she walked with a limp for almost a year. Erik blamed himself every time his mother was beaten by his father and every time his half siblings were beaten for playing with him.

But when Rosemary got the fever Gabriel counted the days until she'd die and until he could throw the little bastard named Erik. Gabriel always hated Erik for his name as well. Rosemary named Erik after her father who Gabriel hated passionately. Erik was found a day after he was kicked out of his home by Nadir Khan who was visiting Paris. Nadir took Erik in and Erik told Nadir his story and begged for the man to believe him. Nadir did. Nadir then went to Erik's old home and after a few hours Nadir came out with Rosemary's possessions and even her body. Nadir paid for the burial and brought Erik with him to the funeral.

Nadir told Rosemary's family he was taken Erik back to Persia with him and that he would keep them informed of Erik health, studies etc. But after Nadir died the letters stopped and Erik faked his own death and changed his last name to Orion. And even after all those years Erik wore a mask. He wore a mask even when he was at home, except around his mother. Nadir didn't care about Erik's face but Erik cared. Nadir had a special type of leather mask made just for Erik that covered only the right side of Erik's face.

Erik never believed any woman would ever come to find him attractive but over the years Erik had found that he drew many young women his way and he soon became a very experienced lover and soon many women were almost begging him to take them to his bed and teach them the art of love and passion.

As Erik starred at the beautiful young woman sleeping by his side, exhausted from their previous round of love making, he wondered how he had gone living for so long with out her near him and with him. Erik closed his eyes and tried to fall into another pleasant slumber. As Erik's eyes closed Christine's opened. She sat up and glanced over at Erik; he looked so much different when he was asleep. When he was awake, even when they were making love, he always he seemed dominate and superior. But when he was asleep he seemed like the most harmless person in the entire world.

Christine sat up and moved closer to him and traced the outline of his jaw and then she just starred at him. His mask; she still wondered why he wore it. Christine knew of people who wore such things to hide secrets and to hide things they didn't want people to see. To hide things they were afraid of. But Christine couldn't see Erik being afraid of anything. It just didn't seem like him to be afraid, it didn't suit his character. Christine leaned over and whispered into Erik's ear, "I love you."

And suddenly she pulled his mask from his face. Erik's eyes were open and afire before Christine had a chance to take in a single breath. The sight before her terrified her. The right side of his face didn't even look like a face. It looked like someone had taken a red hot poker and dragged it along his face. His eye looked as though it was ready to fall out and the scarring looked oh so painful. Christine had never seen such a deformity. But Erik's rage was now the matter at hand.

Erik grabbed Christine's small delicate wrists after replacing his mask and dragged her nude body from the bed and against him. Christine could barely stand she was shaking so badly. Erik eyes were ablaze. He looked like the Devil himself come to kill Christine; or worse. "You FUCKING chit!" Erik roared at her. Christine whimpered as he tightened his grip on her wrists. "Who do you think you are? Who? Who gave you the right to look upon my face! You promised me…you promised me you would never look!" Erik yelled at her before throwing her to the ground.

Erik kicked over a chair yelled profanities and cursed her. Erik stormed back over to Christine when he saw her trying to crawl away. He pulled her up by her hair and slapped her across the face and threw her onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere!" Erik shouted at her. Christine curled up into a little ball and held her sore face and cried out for him to leave her alone. Her head and face hurt from his abuse and she feared he would beat her, kill her and she was most afraid of him raping her in anger. Erik walked over to her and just looked her in the eye. "Curse you…damn you." Erik hissed through clenched teeth before he stormed away from her.

Christine watched as he dressed himself and quickly before leaving the bedroom and leaving Christine in a crying heaping mess.


	11. 11 Amar

Chapter eleven: Amar

* * *

Erik had been gone for hours and Christine was beginning to get worried. She knew that she shouldn't have removed his mask but stupid and blind temptation got the better of her and now Erik was gone. Christine sat in the front sun room trying to distract herself with reading but it was impossible. Amar came in to keep her company. "Have you ever-" "Seen his face?" Amar finished for Christine. Christine nodded her head and Amar sighed deeply. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "When I first met Erik I was half dead. Erik had heard rumors of my father's bastard children but I was the first. Erik wanted a brother, the brother he never had. I wanted a family I never had. I wish I had known my father but I didn't," Amar paused and Christine came closer to him. 

"We were both young when we met. He told me of my father's death and I told him I was my father's son. I am thankful Erik believed me. Erik took me in, nursed me back to health and I was taken away from death's clutches. I asked Erik of his past and why he wore his mask; he showed me his deformity and made me promise never to tell anyone. I promised because I owe Erik my life and because he's my brother. We don't need to be connected by blood to be brothers who loved and honor each other." Amar said to Christine. Christine hung her head in shame.

Perhaps if Christine had waited and let Erik trust her then he would've shown her his secret. But now Christine had ruined everything. She had forced herself upon Erik's deformity and she hated herself for it. Christine stood up and walked over to the window and watched as the sun began to set. This was the second day Erik had been gone and Christine was beginning to worry more and more. Amar stood up and walked over to Christine and put his hand on her shoulder. Christine touched his hand and held tightly to it. Suddenly Amar's mouth opened.

(Amar singing)

"_**The sun is sleeping quietly  
**__**Once upon a century  
**__**Wistful oceans calm and red  
**__**Ardent caresses laid to rest**_

**_For your dreams you hold your life  
_****_For your wishes you behold your nights  
_**_**A truth at the end of time  
**_**_Losing faith makes a crime_**

**_I know you wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime  
_****_The darkness around you shores of the solar seas  
_****_Oh how you wish to go down with the sun  
_**_**Sleeping, weeping with him**_

_**Sorrow has a human heart  
**__**From my god it will depart  
**__**I'd sail a hundred thousand moons  
**__**Never finding where to go **_

_**Two hundred twenty types of light  
**__**Will be desired by a night  
**__**  
A moment for the poets play  
**__**Until there's nothing left to say**_

_**You wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime  
**__**To darkness around you shores of the solar seas  
**__**Oh how you wish to go down with the sun  
**__**Sleeping, weeping with him."**_

Christine starred in awe at Amar; she had no idea he could sing. His voice was so soft and gentle. It soothed her soul and heart and gave her hope that Erik was safe.

* * *

**I changed parts of the song 'Sleeping Song' by Nightwish**


	12. 12 Return

Chapter twelve: Return

* * *

Erik stood at the entrance of his home late one evening. He had been gone a total of three days. He had begun to miss the sounds of the exotic birds, the spicy smells of the kitchen and most of all he missed Christine's sweet innocent voice. When ever she sang it brought him peace. He felt like nothing could harm him when she sang and he felt like he was in a real life heaven; heaven was something Erik was sure he'd never see. But that all changed when he laid eyes on Christine. The sun had set hours ago and Erik was ready to enter his home once again. 

Erik slowed walked up the steps to what had been his and Christine's bedroom. When he stood outside it he heard nothing. Erik touched the door knob and was about to turn it when someone grasped his shoulder. Erik turned, ready for a fight but he only saw Amar standing there. "You've returned brother," Amar said bowing slightly to his leader. Erik sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you for stating the obvious; how is Christine?" Erik asked. Amar just starred at Erik before speaking once more, "She wept." Erik felt like hanging his head but he didn't. "Thank you for looking after her. I am ever more in your debt." Erik said before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

The bedroom was dark except for a few dimly lit candles. Erik walked over to the bed but there was no one there. A soft little moan warmed Erik's heart. He turned around and saw Christine lying on the sofa with a book in her lap. She had fallen asleep reading **_'Frankenstein'_**. Erik had enjoyed that book many times. Erik walked over to her and picked the book up and kneeled down and set the book on the floor. Erik reached out and touched Christine's soft cheek. Christine's eyes opened to reveal Erik sitting near her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Erik?" Christine whispered, she needed to hear his voice, feel his lips, his body to know he was real. Christine reached out and touched his unmasked cheek and Erik closed his eyes at the gentle touch.

Christine traced sensual bottom lips with her thumbs and Erik's lips parted and kissed her small finger. Erik took Christine's other hand and placed it over his heart and closed his eyes. With his other hand he took the hand caressing his lips and kissed it. Erik opened his eyes and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Christine closed her eyes as Erik kissed her for the first time since he left. Christine opened her mouth for him and their tongues met slowly but very deeply.

"Touch me, please…" Christine begged to him. Erik pulled her off the sofa and into his lap on the floor and began to caress her skin and caressing her breasts and hair. Christine moaned into his mouth and arched her back into his touch. Christine's hands pushed away his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Christine ran her hands down his now exposed chest and reveled in the hard muscles beneath her hands. Erik kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point until she cried out. Erik spread her legs so she was now straddling his hips and reached under her nightgown and ripped off her undergarments.

Christine yelped in surprised when Erik rolled her over onto her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Christine smiled shyly as Erik kissed her chest and sucked on her hard pink nipples. "Yes…" Christine whimpered wantonly. Erik reached down and massaged her dripping mound with his hand. Christine grasped his shoulders and moaned softly. "Take me…please Erik." Christine groaned. Erik reached down and unbuckled his leather belt and Christine unbuttoned his trousers.

Erik sat up and removed the rest of his clothing and then moved back down on top of Christine. But she only rolled him over and moved on top of him. Erik raised her up and then she lowered herself onto his hard shaft. Christine and Erik both hissed in the contact and pleasure. Christine immediately began moving hard over him. Erik grasped her hips and moved hard into her. Christine grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands above his head and leaned down and kissed him deeply. Christine was now moving slower and more agonizingly. It wasn't enough for Erik.

Erik managed to get his hands free from Christine's surprisingly strong grip and rolled her onto her back and began pounding into her hot pussy. "Aah…yes." Christine cried out. Erik smirked at he drove harder and harder into Christine. "Yes…scream, scream for me my angel." Erik told her lustfully as he made hard and violent love to her. Christine raked her nails across his back and urged him to move faster and harder.

Christine knew she was his for the taking and that no other man would ever have her. She didn't want any other man; she wanted **_this _**man. Erik continued slamming his hard cock into Christine until she cried out his name in release. Between Christine's legs she felt almost numb from Erik's violent love making but she didn't care. Christine cried out once more when she felt Erik's last hard thrust into her body before she felt his hot release shoot itself into her body in thick spurts. Christine could almost feel their sweat, and release dripping down her thighs and between her legs. Erik buried his face in her neck and kissed her neck and cheek.

"_**Christine I love you,"**_

Christine wasn't sure if she heard Erik right. Did he say (more like sung) that he loved her? Was it true? Christine had hoped for days now that he would soon say that he loved her. Christine was afraid of admitting her love to him because she was sure he'd get angry and throw her out. But now he was confessing to her that he was in love with her and Christine had never felt happier.


	13. 13 Promise

Chapter thirteen: Promise

* * *

Christine awoke the next morning fearing that last night had all been a beautiful dream. But when she felt the warm breathing upon her neck she turned and realized last night had very, very real. Christine cuddled up closely to Erik's warm embrace and closed her eyes. Last night he had told her he loved her, and it was a strange thing to hear coming from Erik. She didn't think she'd ever hear those words from anyone, especially Erik. The only people who had ever said they loved Christine were- 

"Mom, dad," Christine whispered. She had forgotten all about her parents. Christine sat up in bed, tearing herself from Erik's arm and put a hand over her mouth and began weeping. "Oh, no, no," Christine said again and again aloud. An arm suddenly came around Christine's waist and she was pulled back to the soft mattress. "Good morning, my love." Erik said to her. Christine looked into his beautiful amber eyes and sighed deeply. Erik frowned when he saw the distressed look upon her lovely face. "What's wrong my dear?" Erik asked her, concern in his voice.

Christine sighed deeply and touched Erik's face and then fixed his mask which was askew. "Erik…I want-I **_need_**- to see my parents." Christine told him, she knew there was no other way to say it. She had to see her parents. She now just realized how much she missed them. Erik leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Christine, it won't be easy." He told her sadly. Christine shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Erik, I miss them. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Please, please let me see them. I remember my parents talking about a ball that will be happening next week in the city where they are; if they are still there they will attend no matter what. That's when I can go-no, that's when **_we _**can go…**_together_**." Christine told him thoughtfully.

Erik looked down upon the woman who ad stolen his heart, soul and love. He knew he couldn't deny Christine of what she wanted. She wanted to see her parents and Erik would not deny her that joy. "Very well," Erik said to her. Christine smiled widely and pressed her mouth to his eagerly. Erik lay down onto his back and Christine moved on top of him. "You promise we will go?" Christine asked pulling away from his lips for a moment. Erik nodded his head. "I promise." Erik said to her. Christine kissed him again.

They made love the rest of the day.


	14. 14 Unexpected

Chapter fourteen: Unexpected 

* * *

Three days before the ball Christine and Erik would be attending Christine sent a letter to her parents and she quickly got a reply. 

"_Dear mother and father, I am alright. Do not be worried. This is your daughter Christine. I will be at the ball on Sunday night. You will not see me but I will see you. I love you.  
__Your beloved daughter, Christine." _

"_Dear Christine, we are so worried about even if you tell us not to be. We were so afraid you were…dead. We even asked Raoul Changy to come and help us find you. He's going to be at the ball with us. He is very eager to see you. Remember when you two were little and used to play in the addict and gardens? Oh well, your father and me are just so happy you're safe. I cannot wait to see your beautiful face at the ball. I love you dearly. With lots of love, your mother and father." _

Erik ordered Amar to accompany them to the ball as protection. Christine wouldn't allow Erik to see her costume but she helped Erik wish his. Erik was going as Red Death. On the night before the ball Erik and Christine went back to the city where Christine had stayed when Erik…abducted her. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Erik asked Christine whole he sat on the bed reading while Christine looked out the window of their hotel. Christine turned around and shook her head. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." Christine said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Erik put his book down and wrapped his arms around Christine and pulled her gently to him so she was lying between his legs with her back pressed against his chests. Erik kissed her cheek and Christine held his hands in her own and stroked them softly. "Do you love you?" Christine asked him suddenly. Erik sighed. "I told you, did I not?" Erik asked her. Christine nodded her head and then looked at him. "Yes you did. But saying something and feeling something are two different things." Christine told him. Erik cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. "Christine, I swear that if I didn't feel it…I would never have said it." Erik told her softly.

Christine smiled and leaned in closer. "I love you." Christine whispered finally before she kissed him on the lips. Erik kissed her back. Now that she had finally said she loved him Erik's entire world made sense a bit more.

_

* * *

The next evening_

Erik and Christine sat in the car as it drove them to where the ball was taking place. Erik still hadn't seen Christine's costume. It was hidden beneath her black cloak. But when they arrived at the hall and they went in Erik helped remove her cloak and he stood in awe of Christine's beautiful gown.

Christine wore a pale yellow, strapless gown with a corset lined chest with little diamonds in front the shaped as flowers. Her hair was down and in curls. Christine smiled as Red Death stood in silence. Amar handed Christine her mask which was gold with little gold beads. Erik finally snapped himself out of it and took Christine's hand and the two walked in with Amar following behind them both. Amar wore all black and wore a plain black mask over his face. Erik's costume was deep red and he wore a silk red cape, long black boots and had a sword at his side that many people mistook for a prop (which it wasn't). And over Erik's face was a skull mask that made his dominate presence even more threatening and dominate.

As the ball went on Christine scanned the room for her parents. She hadn't seen them yet and she was beginning to get worried. She hoped nothing had happened to them. And then she saw her mother in a beautiful white gown with a white mask and her father wearing a similar costume. Cordelia removed her mask and it was clear it was Christine's mother. "Erik, my parents are over there. I'll be right back." Christine whispered into his ear. Christine kissed him quickly on the lips before moving across the room to her parents. "Watch her like a hawk," Erik ordered discretely to Amar who nodded his head. Amar understood Erik's protectiveness over Christine; little did Erik or Christine know that Amar was beginning to develop a slight attraction towards Christine himself but unlike other men Amar knew how to hide, cover and deny his feelings.

Christine walked over to her parents table and stood in front of it. Her mother recognized Christine's eyes immediately. Christine removed her mask slowly and starred into her mothers eyes. Christine was suddenly taken in a huge embrace by her father who had stood and Christine hadn't even noticed. Christine wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he rained kisses over his daughter's face and kissed her hands. "Oh my God, you're really here." Her father said as he held her in his arms. Christine's mother stood up and wrapped her arms around her weeping husband and her weeping daughter.

They were a family again…for now.

They all pulled away and Christine's parents each took turns hugging and kissing their daughter. Before Christine could speak she noticed something had gotten her mother's attention. "Oh, Raoul, she's here!" her mother cried. Christine turned around to see her old childhood sweetheart Raoul Changy coming towards them. His hair was shorter and he was still as handsome as ever. Christine couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Christine hadn't seen Raoul is so many years. Not since she was eleven and he was thirteen.

When Raoul reached Christine the two just starred at each other. "Christine," Raoul said softly and almost under his breath. "Raoul," Christine said to him. Raoul held out his hand for her to take. Christine took it and Raoul kissed it gently. "Would you care to dance?" Raoul asked her. Christine was about to speak when Amar suddenly appeared by her side. Her parents and Raoul were all surprised and Christine pulled her hand away. "Miss Christine, Master has asked for you." Amar said into her ear. Christine nodded her head. Christine knew who Amar was talking about. **_'Erik,' _**Christine thought.

Amar looked at Christine as he watched her think about what to do. "Will you tell him to wait a moment or two?" Christine asked Amar, who nodded his head and walked off. Christine turned to her stunned parents and stunned Raoul. "I-I've been asked to sing tonight." Christine lied, and only seconds after she told the lie she regretted it because she wasn't asked to sing to tonight and now she would have to sing. "That's wonderful," Raoul said happily. "But, would you care to dance?" Raoul asked her again. Christine sighed to herself. She knew Erik would not be happy about this and he probably wanted to talk to her about Raoul. But Christine wasn't going to leave Erik for Raoul. She loved Erik and wasn't going to leave him no matter what.

"I'd like that." Christine said smiling. Cordelia and Charles seemed to be beaming. Raoul took Christine's hand and led her to the dance floor. The two began to slowly waltz together around the dance floor. As they danced Raoul smiled brightly at her. "Where have you been? You're parents have been terribly worried." Raoul told Christine. Christine sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could tell you Raoul but I can't. I made a promise." Christine told Raoul who nodded his head. "I understand Christine just know you can tell me anything." Raoul said to her in a friendly manner and Christine hoped that friendship was the only thing on his mind.

Christine began to panic when she saw Amar behind Raoul. Amar tapped on Raoul's shoulder and the two stopped waltzing. "Miss Christine, the Master has requested your presence and refuses to wait another minute." Amar said, loud enough so that Raoul could hear. Christine nodded her head. "I am on my way, excuse me Raoul." Christine said walking away with Amar by her side. Raoul stood there feeling heart broken.

But Raoul was determined to find out what Christine was hiding. Raoul followed Christine and the strange Persian man. Raoul hid behind a pillar and watched as Christine sat down at a table next to a masked man in a Red Death costume. Raoul moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked Christine almost angrily. Christine could tell he was really trying to keep his anger under control. Christine sighed and touched his hand. "Erik, he's just an old friend I knew when I was younger. Please don't be angry. You know you're the only man in my life. You're the first and last man in my life." Christine promised him. Erik nodded his head. He took Christine's hand and kissed it and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I am sorry. I love you," Erik told her. Christine smiled. "I love you too." Christine said before kissing chastely on the lip. "Now get up and dance with me." Christine said standing. Erik smiled and stood up and went to the dance floor with Christine and began dancing with her.

After Raoul had listened to the conversation Erik and Christine had had he was furious! Christine was in love with some man. Did her parents know? They most likely did not. Raoul couldn't believe he had heard Christine tell another she loved him. And what Raoul even more furious was the fact that Christine wasn't in love with **_him _**Raoul Changy! Well Raoul was going to tell Christine's parents. And if Christine wasn't already married to that **_man _**then Raoul was going to order her parents to order Christine to marry him. Raoul had the power to do so. But because of the gloves Christine had been wearing Raoul hadn't seen the gold wedding band on her finger.

After Christine and Erik had finished dancing Erik arranged for Christine to sing in front of the large crowd. Christine told Erik she'd be singing for him and only him.

"_**I have never felt like this  
**__**For once I'm lost for words  
**__**Your smile has really thrown me**_

_**This is not like me at all I never thought  
**__**I'd know the kind of love you've shown me  
**__**Now no matter where I am  
**__**No matter what I do  
**__**I see your face appearing**_

_**Like an unexpected song  
**__**An unexpected song  
**__**That only we are hearing  
**__**  
I don't know what's going on  
**__**Can't work it out at all  
**__**Whatever made you choose me?  
**__**I just can't believe my eyes  
**__**You look at me as though  
**__**You couldn't bear to lose me,"**_

Christine paused for a moment to take a breath of air in. As she looked around the room she saw her parents smiling and quietly weeping as they watched their daughter sing in front of hundreds of people. Christine then saw Raoul smiling brightly as he watched her sing. Christine only hoped he didn't think she was singing about him. Then Christine's eyes fell…on her beloved husband. Erik sat in the back of the room watching his beloved wife singing. Christine never loved him more than she did at that moment.

"_**Now no matter where I am  
**__**No matter what I do  
**__**I see your face appearing  
**__**  
Like an unexpected song  
**__**An unexpected song  
**__**That only we are hearing**_

_**I have never felt like this  
**__**For once I'm not lost for words  
**__**Your smile has really thrown me  
**__**This is not like me at all I never  
**__**Thought I'd know the kind of love  
**__**You've shown me  
**__**  
Now no matter where I am  
**__**No matter what I do  
**__**I see your face appearing **_

_**Like an unexpected song  
**__**An unexpected song  
**__**That only we are hearing**_

_**Like an unexpected song  
**__**An unexpected song  
**__**That only we are hearing."**_

When Christine finished her song there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Everyone was weeping at her beautiful voice. Everyone began to clap and thrown flowers at Christine. Raoul ran up to the stage and helped her down by taking her hand. When he touched her hand he felt something hard underneath the material of her glove. It felt…like a ring. "You were wonderful," Charles said when he reached his daughter and kissed her cheek. Christine smiled at both of her parents. "Mother, father I need to tell you something." Christine said taking a deep breath. "I…I can't come home tonight. I have some place I need to be." Christine said to them. Christine almost couldn't bare the broken hearted looks upon her parent's faces and upon Raoul's. "Where do you have to be Christine?" Raoul asked, hoping she would tell her parents that she was going to be with a man tonight. Christine sighed. "I have to be…with my husband." Christine finally said.

Christine's parents and Raoul were more than shocked. Her mother nearly fainted and her father nearly started yelling. But Raoul was just there. "Husband, Christine what are you talking about?" Cordelia demanded taking her daughter's hand. Christine pulled her hand away and pulled off her glove and showed her wedding ring. Cordelia gasped. Suddenly Christine was pulled away by someone. Christine looked up and saw Erik standing there pulling her away. "Christine!" she heard her parents yell together. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Erik demanded from Christine.

Erik pulled her into a secluded corridor that was dark. "I had to tell my parents the truth Erik. I didn't want to lie to them. What was I supposed to tell them? That I was spending the night with a man who wasn't my husband? Do you know what they would've thought?" Christine yelled back at them. "Yes, they would've thought you whore!" Erik shouted. Christine pulled her hand away and slapped Erik hard across the face, nearly causing his mask to fall off. Luckily it didn't but it did hurt Christine's delicate hand. Erik grabbed Christine by the throat and pushed her against the wall and came at her. "If you were any other woman I would be the living shit out of you!" Erik roared at her.

Christine trembled with fear and gasped when Erik's mouth came crashing down on hers. Christine fought for a minute before giving in and letting Erik claim her mouth. Erik pressed his body hard against her and pushed her legs apart, ready to fuck her hard against the wall. Erik's lips ravaged her neck and exposed collarbone. Christine moaned loudly when Erik thrust his aching cock against her wet core. Erik began pulling her skirts up and pushed them above her hips.

Erik ran his hands over her bare legs and squeezed her thighs and backside. "Fuck me…" Christine begged him wantonly. Erik hoisted her up more and let his sword drop to the floor. Christine reached down and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his tight silk pants. Erik wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and thrust into her hard and fast. Christine grasped Erik's shoulder and moaned loudly as he fucked her against the wall. "Yes…oh…yes," Christine whimpered. Erik loved it when she so vocal when they made love. Erik knew Christine liked it when they would take it slowly and deeply. But he knew for a fact she liked it when he fucked her violently.

After a little while of hard love making against the wall Christine cried out into Erik's shoulder as she came and Erik came only moments later. Christine sighed deeply. She could feel their come mixed together dripping down from her aching and sore pussy and down her thighs. Erik kissed her neck and then kissed her deeply and pulled out of her. A little blood from Christine stained the inside of her dress along with Erik's semen stain. Erik helped Christine fix her dress and when they fixed their clothing they exited the hall way and went back into the ball room.

Cordelia went to her daughter. "Excuse sir but may I have a word with my daughter?" Cordelia asked Erik. Erik nodded his head and walked away. Cordelia studied Christine's flushed face and noticed little beads of sweat upon Christine's forehead. "Did he make you marry him?" Cordelia demanded from her daughter. Christine shook her head. Even though Erik sort of forced her to marry him she wouldn't tell her parents that. "No, I wanted to marry him. I love him." Christine said to her mother. "I love him." Christine said again. Cordelia sighed deeply and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Raoul is very upset." Cordelia said to her daughter. Christine and Cordelia began walking back to Erik's table where Erik and Amar were waiting to leave.

"I know, but he has to understand that I love Erik. Tell father I said goodbye. I will be in the city for a few more days. I love you," Christine said kissing her mother goodbye. Amar put Christine's cloak on and handed her mask again. Christine waved goodbye to her mother as she left the ball. Amar pulled the car around and helped Christine into the car. As the car drove away Christine looked out the window and saw Raoul standing there watching her until she was out of sight.


	15. 15 Wish

Chapter fifteen: Wish  


* * *

Erik sat alone in his hotel room waiting for Christine to return from shopping with her mother. Erik had just settled into a comfortable chair when he heard fighting outside. Erik stood up and opened the door to see Amar pinning the Raoul Changy boy against a wall. "Amar, what's going on here?" Erik demanded stepping out into the hall. "He wanted to see you, when I told him you were busy he tried to force his way in," Amar explained. Erik sighed deeply. "Let him go, he's harmless, aren't you Changy?" Erik said calmly. Raoul nodded his head. Amar let him go. Erik stepped aside and let Raoul into his room, Erik left the door open and Amar stood in the doorway.

"Can we have some privacy?" Raoul demanded from Erik angrily. Erik shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my brother." Erik said sternly to Raoul, who sighed and straightened his dark brown dress coat. "Very well, I am here to talk to you about Christine Mason," Raoul explained, calling Christine by her former last name which hit a nerve with Erik. Raoul was refusing to accept the fact that Christine was **_his _**wife and certainly **_not _**Raoul's. Erik sat down in a chair behind a desk. "Mr. Changy, you must understand when I say that I am some what, confused. Why are you are here **_my wife_**?" Erik demanded. Raoul walked up to the desk and starred down at Erik. "I am concerned for her safety and I am concerned that you will not treat her with respect." Raoul said bluntly.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Mr. Changy, I understand your concern. Christine was a close friend of yours. It is only natural to feel some jealously knowing that another man now holds her affection." Erik told the young boy who did not have a passionate bone in his body, and that included a spine. Erik saw the boy's eye twitch suddenly. Erik knew how that **_he _**had struck a nerve. "Affection? Do not insult me!" Raoul said suddenly raising his voice to a higher tone. Amar came in the room more. "Insult you? I was merely stating a pure fact." Erik shot back at Raoul who was now fuming.

"Everyone knows you forced Christine into this marriage and until Christine home with her family where she belongs I will not leave Persia and I will **_not _**leave you be while you use Christine for whatever sick lusts you have!" Raoul hissed. Erik sighed and shook his head. "And what else would you use Christine for? She is after all…a woman." Erik said dangerously. Amar came in and took Raoul by the arm. "Come along." Amar said walking Raoul out of the room. Erik stood up and closed the door and locked it. He knew Christine had her key.

Raoul couldn't have been angrier. That man was using Christine and she was…letting him! No, she couldn't be. Raoul's Christine would never let anyone use her. Raoul knew Christine was strong and she would find a way back to Raoul and only him.

"**_Deep into the dying day  
_**_**I took a step outside an  
**__**Innocent heart and there  
**__**Prepare to hate me fall  
**__**When I may  
**__**This night will hurt you like  
**__**Never before**_

_**Old loves they die hard  
**__**Old lies they die harder**_

_**I wish I had an angel for  
**__**One moment of love  
**__**I wish I had your angel  
**__**Your Virgin Mary undone  
**__**He's in love with his lust  
**__**Burning angel wings to dust  
**__**I wish I had your angel tonight**_

_**I'm going down so frail and cruel  
**__**Drunken disguise changes all of  
**__**The rules**_

_**Old loves they die hard  
**__**Old lies they die harder**_

_**I wish I had an angel for  
**__**One moment of love  
**__**I wish I had your angel  
**__**Your Virgin Mary undone  
**__**He's in love with his lust  
**__**Burning angel wings to dust  
**__**I wish I had your angel tonight**_

_**Greatest thrill  
**__**Not to kill  
**__**But to have the prize of the night  
**__**Hypocrite  
**__**Wannabe friend  
**_**_13th decibel betrayed me for nothing_**

_**Last dance, first kiss  
**__**Your touch, my bliss  
**__**Beauty always comes with  
**__**Dark thoughts**_

_**I wish had an angel for  
**__**One moment of love  
**__**I wish I had an angel your  
**__**Virgin Mary undone  
**__**He's in love with his lust  
**__**Burning angel wings to dust  
**__**I wish I had his angel tonight…"**_

As Raoul finished his lament he turned the corner and found himself back on the street where Erik and Christine's hotel was. When Raoul looked up he saw a car pull up and Christine got out. She said goodbye to her mother and went inside. Soon…soon she would be his.  
**

* * *

(I changed parts of the lyrics of 'Nightwish's' song "I Wish I had an Angel")**

* * *


	16. 16 Again

Chapter sixteen: Again

* * *

When Christine entered the hotel room where she and Erik were staying she noticed how quiet it was. Amar was outside the door when she arrived and said that Erik was waiting inside for her and had something to tell and ask her. Christine liked surprises but the strange and almost creepy atmosphere scarred her somewhat. Christine walked up to the bedroom door and listened. Did she hear…sobbing? Christine tried to turn the door knob but it was locked. "Erik?" Christine asked through the door. There was silence for a minute and then she heard feet moving. "Do you love me?" Erik suddenly asked, Christine heard his voice full of pain. "Erik? What's wrong?" she asked him. 

"DO YOU LOVE ME?!" Erik shouted through the door making Christine jump. She was sure everyone in the hotel had heard him. But what was wrong with him? Why was he so sad? "I love you," she told him. The door opened and Christine saw Erik with out his mask and his eyes filled with tears. Christine walked in and held out her hand. "Tell me what's wrong." Christine said softly, trying to fight back her own tears. Erik took her hand in his and pulled her to him. Christine wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close and safely in her arms. "Do you what today is?" Erik asked her, as he buried his face in her neck. Christine shook her head. "Today…is my birthday." Erik whispered to her.

Christine sighed deeply. She pulled back and walked him over to the bed. They lay down together with Erik's head on her chest. "Erik, tell me about your mother." Christine whispered to him. Erik nodded his head. "She was the only person who ever loved me…until you, Christine," Erik began sadly. "She died of fever when I was five years old and my father then through me from his home and a man named Nadir Khan found me brought me back to Persia with him and raised me as his son." Erik told her. Christine smiled and looked at him. "You're not telling me about your mother, Erik." Christine pointed out to him. "Where were you born?" Christine asked him.

"_**I was born amidst the purple waterfall  
**__**I was weak yet not unblessed  
**__**Dead to the world alive for the journey  
**__**One night I dreamt of a white rose withering  
**__**A newborn drowning  
**__**I dreamt all my future  
**__**Relived my past  
**__**I witnessed the beauty of the beast," **_

Erik sang softly to her. Christine held Erik's hand tightly and began gently singing to Erik.

_**(Christine singing)**_

"_**Where have all the feelings gone?  
**__**Why has all the laughter ceased?  
**__**Why are your loved only when you're gone?  
**__**Gone back in time to bless the child**_

_**I'll think of you long enough to make a  
**__**Memory  
**__**Come back in time to bless the child,"**_

_**(Erik singing)**_

"_**How can I ever feel again?  
**__**Given the chance would I return?  
**__**I've never felt so alone in my life  
**__**As I drank from the cup which was  
**__**Holding my time  
**__**There's a poison drop in this cup of Man,"**_

_**(Christine and Erik)**_

"_**Where have all the feelings gone?  
**__**Why is the deadliest sin to love as I loved you?  
**__**Now unblessed, homesick in time, soon to be  
**__**Freed from care and human pain,"**_

They paused for a moment and Erik continued.

_**(Erik singing)**_

"_**My tale is the most bitter truth:  
**__**Time pays us but with earth and dust, and a  
**__**Dark and silent grave  
**__**Remember, my child: with out innocence the cross  
**__**Is only iron hope is an illusion  
**__**An Ocean Soul's nothing but a name  
**__**Why am I loved only when I'm gone?  
**__**Gone back in time to bless the child,"**_

When Erik finished he hung his head. Christine sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "You have me, Erik, and I love you." Christine told him. Erik looked into her eyes and sighed deeply. "Will you marry me?" Erik asked her. Christine chuckled softly. "I already have," she said showing Erik her ring. Erik smiled softly and shook his head. "I know; but marry me again, in front of your parents and in front of Raoul Changy. Please, Christine will you marry me?" Erik asked her again. Erik took her ring off her ring finger and then put it back on.

Christine smiled at him and sighed softly. "Yes, I will marry you…again." Christine added closely. Erik smiled and they both leaned forward and kiss each other passionately.

* * *


	17. 17 Love

Chapter seventeen: Love

* * *

"You're doing what?" Cordelia Mason had never heard of such a thing as two weddings. Charles Mason was pacing back and forth as Christine sat with her mother drinking tea. "Erik and I are getting married again tonight and we want you both to come, it would mean so much to me, Erik as well." Christine explained, hoping her parents would understand. Charles scoffed. "Why are you doing this Christine? Is forcing you to-" "For the last damn time he NEVER forced me to do anything!" Christine shouted for the first time at her father. Christine rose to her feet and walked swiftly towards the door. "If you don't want to come to my wedding fine, I don't want you there!" Christine yelled. She threw open the door and ran down the hotel hall. 

Cordelia jumped to her feet and ran after her daughter. Cordelia found Christine sitting in the hallway leaned against the wall crying. Cordelia sat next to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. "I'm sorry for your father, Christine. If you want…to marry this man again then you have my blessing. Your father and I will be at the church tonight." Cordelia promised her daughter. Christine smiled and wiped away her tears. Suddenly coming down the hall quickly was Raoul Changy. "Christine, I came as soon as I got your message. What is it you wanted to tell me?" Raoul asked almost excitedly. "Mother can I talk to Raoul alone?" Christine asked. Cordelia nodded her head and went back to her hotel room where Charles was waiting.

Christine took hold of Raoul's arm and led to a more secluded area of the hall. "Raoul, I care for you and I cherish your friendship deeply," Christine paused and sighed deeply. "Which is why I want you to come…to my wedding tonight." Christine finished looking right into Raoul's eyes. Raoul thought Christine had asked him here to tell him some good news but instead she asked him to come to her wedding! "I thought you already married that…**_man_**." Raoul said, trying hard not unclench his jaw…and fists. "I did, but now I want to get married in front of the people I love. To prove to everyone that Erik isn't forcing me to marry him. This is **_my choice_**." Christine said. Christine moved her hand to Raoul's and smiled softly.

Raoul looked into Christine's eyes and tore his hand away from Christine. "How could you!? I waited years for you and this is how you repay me?!" Raoul suddenly slapped Christine across the face. Christine fell to the ground in shock. Her body was now shaking and becoming racked with sobs. Her best friend had just hit her and Christine felt her heart break. Raoul reached down and grabbed Christine's wrists and pulled her up to his body and pushed her against the wall, trapping her to him. "I love you, Christine. Can't you see it?" Raoul demanded. Christine could only weep. "Please…you're hurting me," Christine whimpered.

Raoul let go of her wrists and then grasped her head in his hands and looked intently into her eyes. Suddenly Raoul pressed a kiss to her forehead. He had changed from violent to gentle in only moments. Tears fell from both of their eyes. "I am sorry, Christine." Raoul whispered. Christine closed her eyes and wept with him. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No…I am sorry." Christine told him gently. Raoul pulled back and looked down at her. Suddenly with out warning Raoul pressed his lips to Christine's.

Once more Raoul pinned her to the wall holding her there with his body. Christine struggled and finally was able to pull away from him. "Please…stop it!" Christine yelled at him before running away. Raoul just stood there, his heart broken and his soul shattered. Raoul didn't know how he was supposed to go on living. Christine ran out of the hotel and got into the car where Amar was waiting. They drove back to the hotel where Erik waited for her.


	18. 18 Within

Chapter eighteen: Within

* * *

Christine stood in the back of the church eagerly waiting to be walked down the isle by her father. Christine was wearing her grandmother's wedding dress. Even though Christine's friends weren't there to see her get married her parents were there and that was enough for Christine. Charles came in the back room and got Christine. "It's time, Christine." Charles said smiling to his daughter. Christine smiled back and took her father's hand and they walked to the front of the church where they waited for the music to start. 

As they walked down the isle Christine saw a few familiar faces. Some of them were people Christine's parents had made friends with while they stayed in Persia. Christine saw Erik standing at the front with Amar by his side as his best man. When Christine and Charles came to Erik Charles kissed Christine on the cheek and handed her hand to Erik who took it greatly. Christine turned to Erik and the priest began the ceremony.

"…and by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said to Erik. Christine smiled sweetly as Erik removed her veil and cup her face in his hands and gave her the sweetest, softest and the most romantic kiss of Christine's life. When Erik pulled away they both smiled. Then Christine dropped her flowers, wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and pulled him into a passionate and fiery kiss that made the murmur and the women swoon and sigh.

The two walked hand in hand as they went down the isle with the guests following them. They came to the outside of the church where Christine's world suddenly went into slow motion when she looked up and saw Raoul coming towards them both. Christine was happy to see him…until she saw what lay in his hand. Raoul raised his gun and fired twice at Erik. Everyone screamed and ran for cover. Erik was hit in the arm but Raoul missed the second time. Raoul saw Amar raising his gun but Raoul fired first and hit Amar in the side with the third shot. Christine got down on the ground and Erik moved over her to protect her. Amar winced in pain but never flinched as he fired at Raoul twice.

One bullet hit Raoul in the stomach but Raoul still had strength as he fired once more before falling to the ground dead. Christine was sobbing beyond control. She heard the sound of the guns falling to the ground followed by a body dropping. Erik moved off of Christine and pulled her into his lap. Then Erik began looking over her body and making sure she wasn't hit. "Are you alright?" Erik asked her urgently. "I'm…I'm fine." Christine said. She noticed Erik's arm but it was just a flesh wound. There was suddenly a scream. Erik and Christine both looked up and saw Amar on his knees holding his chest.

Erik got up from his spot and ran to aid his brother. Christine ran to Amar's side as well. Amar fell back in Erik's arm as he gasped for air. The last shop had hit Amar's chest and he was bleeding to death. Blood was coming out of Amar's mouth and he was beginning to choke. Erik sat him up so Amar would drone in his own blood. Erik put his hand on Amar's chest wound to try and stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. "It's over…" Amar choked out as he lay dying in his brother's arms. "No...no," Erik whispered again and again as tears fell down his face. Erik kissed his brother's forehead and rocked his body back and forth in his arms. "I love you brother," Amar said as his eyes began to feel heavy. "I love you too brother," Erik said back to Amar.

Amar turned to Christine and looked her in the eyes. She was the only woman he had ever loved but even in his moment of death he couldn't bring himself to tell her how much she meant to him.

Christine took his hand in hers and Amar knew now he had to tell her even if that meant hurting Erik.

"_**How you changed my world**_

_**You precious thing**_

_**You started to exhaust me**_

_**Everything I've done I've done for you**_

_**I move the stars for no one**_

_**You've run so long you've**_

_**Run so far**_

_**Your eyes can be so cruel **_

_**Just as I can be so cruel **_

_**Oh I do believe in you**_

_**Yes I do **_

_**Live with out the sunlight**_

_**Love with out your heart beat**_

_**I, I can't live within you**_

_**I, I can't live with you…"**_

Then his eyes rolled back and closed…forever. Erik pulled Amar tighter to him and let his tears wash away the blood on Amar's face. Christine sat back and held his hand tightly in hers. Then Erik let out a sound that sounded more like his body was being ripped apart. It was a mix between a roar and a sob. It was so loud and so full of feeling that everyone could hear it…and most of all feel it.


	19. 19 Savior

Chapter nineteen: Savior 

* * *

The funeral for both Amar and Raoul had been a spectacle. Amar was buried beside the father he never knew and Raoul's body was shipped back to England for his parents to bury. Erik let Christine got to England with her parents to Raoul's funeral but Erik refused to go with her. He said he'd rather be dead than be at Raoul's funeral. Christine knew it was going to take a long time for Erik to heal over what happened. The entire time Christine was gone she worried Erik would hurt himself or do something terrible. But when she returned to Persia, to their home, she found him lying on the couch looking into the flames of the fire. 

Christine sighed deeply and looked to a maid who had shown Christine where Erik was. "He's been like that since you left two days ago, he works in his office and then he comes in here and just sits there. I am worried, Madame." The maid said to Christine. Christine dismissed the maid after thanking her and Christine went to Erik. She sat down in front of him on the ground on her knees and starred at him. "How was your time?" Erik asked her softly. Christine sighed deeply and touched Erik's hands. "I buried my best, how do you think it was?" Christine said back to him.

Erik shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slowly. Christine reached out and placed her hand over his heart and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. "I love you," she whispered so only he could hear her. She was so close when she said that her lips moved against his. Christine stood up and removed her shoes and over coat. She reached up and removed her stockings and lay down on top of Erik and laid her head over his heart. She felt Erik's arms wrapped tightly around her and pull her closer.

"_**My dearest friend if you don't mind  
**__**I'd like to join you by your side,"**_

Christine began to sing sweetly to him.

"_**Where we can gaze into the stars  
**__**And sit together now and forever  
**__**For it is plain as anyone can see  
**__**We're simply meant to be,"**_

Christine finished her song and kissed Erik's cheek before closing her eyes. Erik leaned down and kissed the top of Christine's head.

The next day Christine woke to find that she was still cuddled up close to Erik's warm body. She looked up at Erik who was starring down at her and smiled. "I love you too." Erik told her. Christine's eyes filled with tears. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his and Erik immediately kissed her back. It was at that moment that Erik knew no matter how hard anything got that he always had a shoulder to lean on: Christine.


	20. 20 Taken

Chapter twenty: Taken

* * *

Christine woke from her sleep one evening feeling very ill. She had been feeling ill for the past few weeks she had been having dizzy spells and hadn't had much of an appetite. At first Christine thought she just had a fever but that was before she saw a doctor who told Christine she might be a month or two pregnant. Christine had been told that a week ago but hadn't told Erik yet because she was nervous and wasn't sure how he'd react. Christine stood up from the bed clutching her stomach. She went to the bathroom and turned on the light began to puke in the toilet. When she stopped she washed her mouth out and went quietly back to the bed. She turned over to see Erik sleeping peacefully with out his mask. 

Christine moved closer to him and laid her head on his bare chest. She felt his arms tighten around her. Christine moaned softly when Erik's lips began to kiss her forehead and then around her face. Erik moved on top of her and began kissing her neck. Christine had a feeling this position wasn't good for the baby so Christine pushed against Erik's chest and moved on top of him. Christine pressed her lips to his and ran her hands all over his naked body. Erik grasped Christine's backside and pulled her against his throbbing member. Christine moaned in reply and began kissing Erik's neck. She reached down and took his aching cock in her hand and lowered herself onto it slowly. Erik leaned up and pushed himself farther inside of her. Christine grasped his shoulders and began moving on top of him. "Oh…God…I love you." Erik groaned into her ear.

Christine cupped his face her hands and pressed her lips against his and thrust her tongue inside his mouth and sucked his own into her mouth. "You taste like heaven." Erik told her as he thrust into her hard. Christine moved more slowly against him to make sure he didn't hurt the baby. Erik must've sensed she wanted to go slow because he slowed his thrusts. "You feel…so good." Christine said biting her lip…

After Erik and Christine's passionate love making the two fell into a peaceful sleep. Everything seemed perfect…until Christine woke up.


	21. 21 Ivan Merik

Chapter twenty one: Ivan Merik 

* * *

When Christine awoke she was bound to a chair wearing a dress that was barely holding her in and was almost falling off. Christine couldn't see anything because something was over her eyes. Christine immediately began wondering where Erik was and what was happening and where she was. Then her main concern became of her baby. Christine didn't what happened to her just as long as nothing bad happened to her baby. "Christine, Mason Orion." A male voice suddenly said. The voice sounded deep, soothing but with a sinister back round. 

Christine began to shake at the sound of the voice. She heard footsteps and suddenly the blindfold was lifted from her eyes. Christine's eyes adjusted back to the light. She was in a bedroom that was beautifully decorated. It looked to Christine as if she were in some kind of hotel room because she saw a dining cart behind the man standing in front of her. Christine glanced up at the man in front of her. He was a tall man, with short dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was very handsome and looked to be at least in his early forties. He wore all black and had black leather gloves over his hands. He leaned down in front of her and touched her cheek.

Christine flinched and tried to move away from his hand. "Oh, Christine you're shaking." The man said softly. His hand moved to her thigh and began to suddenly stroke her thigh. Christine was disgusted and began to struggle to move away from his hand. "Get your hands off me!" Christine shouted at him. The man smirked and stood up. He leaned down and adjusted her dress so her breasts weren't as exposed. "Where am? Who are you? Where is Erik?" Christine demanded from him. The sinister man chuckled and turned his back to Christine and went to the dining cart and poured himself a cup of tea. "Please, Christine, one question at a time." The man told her. "Where am I?" Christine asked him.

The man turned around and sighed. "You're in my hotel room." He answered her politely. Christine shivered slightly at his smooth and calm voice. "Where is Erik?" Christine asked him. The man towards her and pulled a chair in front of her. "He's exactly where we left him, alive in his bed with your ransom note on your pillow." He replied. He took a sip of his tea and waited for Christine to ask her neck question. "Who are you?" she finally asked. "My name is Ivan Merik at your service." Ivan replied to her. "Why am I here?" Christine asked him in a shaky voice.

"You're here because Erik has something I want and once he gives it to me then you are free to go. If he refuses…well I will unfortunately have the unpleasant job of killing you." Ivan said to her calmly.

Christine's eyes widened and she began to struggle in her chair. Ivan stood up and set his tea cup down and came at Christine again. He moved around her and placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down and whispered, "Now Christine, that will do you know good. Keep quiet and calm and everything will be alright. You know, if Erik really loves you then he shall give me what I want. Enjoy your time alone Christine." Ivan said before leaving the hotel room. Christine continued to struggle.

Christine had to get out of here and get to Erik. What did this man want so badly that Erik had? Christine had to find out what Ivan Merik wanted. Christine hoped Erik gave Ivan what ever he wanted. Erik didn't know that Christine's life wasn't the only one on the line; her unborn baby's life was in danger as well.


	22. 22 Fear

Chapter twenty two: Fear

* * *

Erik sat at his desk reading the ransom note again and again. Erik understood what Ivan Merik wanted. The letter told him exactly that. 

"_Give me your life and your wife lives. Decide who you love more, your wife or yourself." _

Erik sighed deeply and tried his best to stay calm. Christine was sleeping right next to him. How could Merik gotten in without waking Erik? It didn't make sense, unless they drugged him. But Erik couldn't think about how Merik had gotten in. He had to think of a way to contact Merik and get Christine back safely.

* * *

Christine lay on the hotel bed crying into a pillow. Merik had let her out of the chair and she was free to walk around but all Christine wanted to do was cry. Christine heard a door open and then close and someone coming towards her. Christine jumped when she felt someone touching her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Ivan standing there with a black bag in his hand. "Hold still," Ivan ordered her. He unzipped the bag and took out a stethoscope and put it around his neck and placed it over Christine's heart. Christine didn't understand why he was doing this. 

After he was done checking her heart he checked her pulse. "How have you been feeling lately, Christine?" Ivan asked while he checked her pulse. Christine shrugged. "Have you been having dizzy spells, no appetite things like that?" Ivan asked her. Christine knew now what he was getting at. He was checking to see if she was pregnant. Christine already knew she was but she didn't want her captor to know she was pregnant. "N-no," Christine said trying her best to lie. But Christine knew that Ivan didn't believe her.

"I really do hate it when people lie to me, Christine." Ivan said reaching out and touching her wrist and suddenly he grabbed it and started to squeeze. Christine whimpered in pain and tried to pull back. "Please…" Christine said trying to pull away from him. "Now Christine, are you pregnant?" Ivan asked her. Christine's eyes filled with tears and she hung her head and nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered. Ivan let go of her wrist and stood up. He put the stethoscope away and placed his bag on the table. "Very well then, you won't die. I'll just keep you until the baby comes, even after Erik gives me what I want." Ivan explained turning away from Christine.

Christine looked at him in horror. She found the strength to get up from the bed and run at him. But Ivan anticipated this and turned around and grabbed her wrists and pushed her back with a great force and pushed her onto the bed with her hands above her head. He pinned her legs down with his own and held her still. "I do not want to have to hit a pregnant woman, Christine, but if you try something that foolish again you leave me know choice but to beat some sense into that pretty little head of yours." Ivan warned before he got off of her and stood at the end of the bed watching her. "Wh-what…what will you do to my baby…when it's born?" Christine asked him, fearing the worst.

"I may be an evil man Christine but I would never harm a child. I'll keep your child safe with me, and maybe if you are still full of life and the fiery spirit I'll let you live as well." Ivan said to her as he walked around the bed and moved closer to Christine once more. "Now, are you going to behave?" Ivan asked her gently. Christine nodded her head and flinched when Ivan reached out and touched her cheek turning her face towards him. "Good, now let's get you something to eat." Ivan said helping her to her feat.

Ivan's calmness frightened Christine deeply. Christine prayed silently that Erik would come and find her before it was too late and something bad happened.


	23. 23 Revealed

Chapter twenty four: Revealed 

* * *

Christine sat at one end of a table eating dinner with her captor Ivan Merik. "How's your dinner?" Ivan asked her. Christine shrugged and sighed and poked it. "It's…food." Christine answered. Ivan chuckled at her and took a sip of wine as Christine drank her water it was healthy for the baby. "Were you a doctor?" Christine asked him. Ivan looked up at her and sighed. He put down his fork and nodded his head. "Yes…I was," he answered her. Christine leaned forward. "Is there a story behind that…depressing answer?" Christine questioned. Ivan sighed once more and stood up and walked over to the window and then turned around and faced Christine. "Were you this talk active with Erik when he kidnapped you?" Ivan asked walking towards her slowly. 

Christine placed her fork down and took a sip of water and looked away from Ivan's gaze. She suddenly felt Ivan's hands on her shoulders and he squeezed a little, but not in a threatening way but more in a comforting way. One hand slid up her hand and cupped her cheek from behind. The other hand stayed on her shoulder. Christine pulled away and stood up quickly and backed away from Ivan. "May-may I remind you that I am a **_married _**woman." Christine told him quickly. Ivan rolled his eyes at her. Ivan began to walk towards her. "You asked me if there was a story behind my being a doctor," Ivan said softly and slowly. Christine backed away and hit a dresser.

Ivan stood in front of her, very close-a little too close for Christine's comfort. Ivan reached out and touched her cheek once more and Christine shivered. "Let me tell you a story Christine. A story about the man you married." Ivan said. As he spoke Christine noticed his eyes. They had changed from being calm and collected to sad and unsure. "Six years ago I was a promising doctor with a fiancée. Her name…was Eliza. She came from England with me here because her father was Persian…a Persian gang lord," Ivan paused and Christine feared where this story was going. "Your husband, Erik Orion and his brother Amar Khan were two of Eliza's father's most trusted men and whatever dear old daddy said they should do they did with out a second thought. I wasn't welcomed in Eliza's family so like a piece of trash I was thrown out into the streets, beaten like a dog and left for dead. Your husband and his brother did that to me. It took six months to heal from the beating. When I returned…Eliza was pregnant with your husbands child." When Ivan finished his sentence thought she was going to be sick.

But Ivan wasn't finished talking yet. "When I tried to see her Erik told me that she never loved me, that she hated the fact that she had to me and that she happy to carry Erik's child instead my own," Ivan paused once more. Christine watched as a tear escaped his eye. "She died…in child birth and so did the baby. My Eliza…my precious, sweet innocent little Eliza fell victim to **_your _**husband!" Ivan yelled at Christine who turned away from him. "Please…please stop." Christine begged him. Ivan reached out and took Christine's face in his hands and made her look at him. "Now…now you understand what I am doing and I cannot stop and I won't stop." Ivan promised her. Ivan studied her face for a moment or two. "The moment I saw you…the moment I laid eyes on you I saw Eliza. How I loved her Christine. I loved her with my heart and soul. The last thing…she said to me was...**_I'll always love you_**."

Christine starred into Ivan's eyes. She didn't see the monster she had thought him to be. All she saw was a bent and broken man who was robbed of everything he loved by the only man Christine had ever loved.


	24. 24 Fate

Chapter twenty four: Fate

* * *

Days turned into weeks and still no word from Erik. Christine feared deeply he had decided that she was dead and wouldn't play along with what ever sick twisted game Ivan Merik had planned. Ivan was still very calm and wasn't worrying. One evening Christine was sitting by the fire place with her hand instinctively over her stomach as she starred into the fire's flames. It soothed and calmed her when she was sad or worried. Christine was shaken from her haven when rough masculine hands touched her shoulders. Christine nearly jumped from her skin when Ivan began massaging her shoulders. "You're very tense, my dear." Ivan pointed at out as he touched her. Christine shivered at his silky and very sensual voice. "You would be too if you were be held prisoner deranged-" "Careful what you say Christine, it could get into some very **_serious _**trouble." Ivan said cutting her off. 

Christine trembled as he massaged her shoulders and aching muscles. His touch was very similar to Erik's but not as rough. Christine held in her gasp when she felt one of Ivan's hands moving down her back. Christine jumped out of the chair when his other hand came around her front and touched her breast. Christine stood there glaring at Ivan as he came at her. Christine backed away and nearly tripped on another chair and then ran for the bathroom door. But Ivan was too quick and beat her to the door. "What were you thinking of when I came in?" Ivan asked her. Christine tried to run for it again but Ivan caught her around the waist and pulled her back against his hard chest. "I'm sure you were thinking of Erik. Your beloved husband that ruined **_my _**life," Ivan hissed into her ear.

"Please…please stop. Let me go!" Christine yelled at him. Ivan turned her around and grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him and starred into her eyes. Christine gasped when Ivan's mouth suddenly was pressing against hers. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and Christine couldn't have been more terrified. Ivan's hands slowly moved around her waist and held her tighter to him as he kissed her hard on the mouth. Christine whimpered and pulled her hand free and slapped Ivan across the face breaking their "kiss". Ivan threw her backwards and she hit the wall behind her. Ivan came at her and pressed her against the wall with his body. "Stop…please Ivan stop." Christine begged him but he wasn't stopping.

Ivan lifted began lifting Christine's skirt up and she trembled violently against him. "What do you think about at night, Christine?" Ivan whispered against her lips as he pulled her skirt up. Christine was terrified and yet her body was betraying her good sense and was reacting to touches and his caress even though she knew she shouldn't. But it had been such a long time with out Erik's hands on her and inside of her and Christine felt her desperate self winning. "Do you imagine his hands all over your precious, desperate little body?" Ivan whispered huskily into her ear as his fingers skimmed along the waistband of her panties. "Do your hands touch you…here?" Christine gasped when Ivan's hand suddenly began touching her between her legs. Christine grasped his shoulders tightly and Ivan winced slightly as her fingernails bit into his flesh.

Ivan's hands quickly pulled the fabric from her body until her panties were on the floor and her core was bare to his masculine hands. "You want this, don't you?" Ivan said to her dangerously. Christine clenched her eyes shut and refused to answer him because she knew the answer it was yes. "You're so damp Christine, I know you want to drive myself into you again," he paused and pressed himself against her harder so she could feel his hard cock against her burning core, "and again, and again." Ivan finished and looked into her face. He grasped her head forced her to open her eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you want." Ivan said making sure that she kept her eyes open.

"I…" Christine couldn't finish. She felt so ashamed. Here she was, a married woman, pressed against a wall with her kidnapper between her legs. Then again Erik had been her kidnapper and now they were married and in love. But Christine wasn't in love with Ivan and she was sure she wasn't going to be anytime soon. "It's alright if you can't finish Christine, I understand. I think I'll make up your mind for you." Ivan said to her. Quickly he pressed his lips against hers and Christine found herself reacting and opening her mouth for him and letting him ravish her mouth.

God…he tasted so good to her. His lips, his tongue…even his warm saliva made Christine weak at her knees. Christine ran her hands down his hard chest and caressed the hard, well defined muscles beneath his shirt. His body wasn't as broad as Erik's but it was just as well built. "I am going to fuck you Christine," Ivan said as he kissed. Christine moaned softly as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. Ivan raised Christine up until she was off the ground. Christine ripped apart his shirt and pushed it from his body. Ivan pulled her away from the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. He put her onto the carpeted floor and pushed her skirt up higher.

Next he ripped apart Christine's little white blouse. Christine gasped when she saw him take out his pocket knife but he used it only to cut away her bra. Then Christine remembered…she was pregnant. "Wait…wait," Christine gasped. Ivan looked at her and stopped. "The baby," she whispered. Ivan smiled and continued kissing her neck. "Don't worry your not far along enough for me to do any real damage." Ivan told her as he sucked on her neck. Christine moaned loudly when he sucked on her pulse point. He slowly made his way down her chest and took her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the soft rosy nipple. Ivan pulled her skirt off completely.

Ivan pulled back and Christine sat up and began unbuckling his belt as fast as she could. She was burning and aching with need. Christine then unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them from his hips along with his underwear. When Ivan was completely naked he moved back on top of Christine, whose legs were spread wide for him. He pressed his mouth back against hers and his hand found its way between her legs. He pushed one, two fingers inside of her and began thrusting them back and forth. "Aah…yes…" Christine whimpered as she pulled away from his mouth. Christine reached down and grasped his rather large manhood and began stroking him slowly. Ivan pulled her hand from his cock and positioned himself at her entrance.

With her legs wrapped securely around his waist Ivan waited little time to thrust himself hard inside of Christine who gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Christine had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone inside of her even though she had only been away from Erik for a few weeks but it seemed like a lifetime. "Yes…fuck me…fuck me…" Christine whispered to him huskily. Ivan did what she wanted and fucked her; he fucked her hard. Christine heard him panting heavily he made hard love to her and made himself go faster and harder inside of her. "God…you feel so good," Ivan whispered to her. Christine lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust. "You…know what would feel better?" Christine managed to ask. Ivan didn't have time to ask what she meant before she rolled him onto his back. Christine straddled his hips and began riding him hard.

Ivan grasped Christine's hips and thrust up inside of her. One hand stayed on her hip while the other moved up her chest and grasped her breast and massaged it in his large hand. Christine bit her lip and moaned as she felt the same tingling feeling inside of her stomach. Ivan groaned as she rolled her hips in a seductive manner as they made love. Christine screamed in ecstasy when she finally came around him and Ivan almost lost him self at the feeling but he wanted to stay inside of her a little long. Ivan rolled her beneath him and moved deep inside of her harder but slower.

After a few more moments of him pounding into her numbing body Ivan came hard inside of her. He grunted and moaned into her neck. Christine was gasping, trying to catch her breath. Ivan collapsed on top of Christine and kissed her neck softly. He pulled out her and after a minute or two he stood up. He reached down and picked Christine up into his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down softly. Ivan pulled the covers back and then climbed into bed beside the exhausted Christine. He pulled her into his arms and pulled the covers over them.

_

* * *

(Sorry for the long update)_


	25. 25 Morning

Chapter twenty five: Morning 

* * *

Christine sighed deeply as she woke up the next morning. She felt a warm, safe embrace and for a few moments she felt back in Erik's strong embrace. Then she remembered the night before. 

"_Yes…fuck me…fuck me…" "Aah…yes…" "I'm going to fuck you Christine," _

Christine stiffened and tensed at the memory of last night. Had they…had **_she _**really betrayed Erik by sleeping with her captor? God, she thought she was going to be sick. Christine pulled out of Ivan Merik's arm and crept from the bed and made her way to the bathroom completely naked. She knelt in front of the toilet and began expelling everything she had eaten the night before. As Christine continued to vomit as tears fell from her eyes. She had betrayed her true love, her Erik…the father of her baby. "Poor Christine," a voice said. Christine looked up and wiped her mouth with the back of her as she looked up at Ivan Merik who stood in the doorway. He walked over to Christine and helped her to her feet but as soon as Christine had gathered hr courage she slapped him across the face.

"Was that really called for, Christine?" Ivan asked her smugly. Christine screamed and attacked him but Ivan dodged all of her hits and attempts to attack him. He grabbed Christine and threw her over his shoulder and carried her back into the bedroom. He put on the bed and stepped away as he watched her fuming. "And after all we shared," Ivan said, clicking his tongue and walked over to the wardrobe. Ivan pulled out an outfit for Christine to wear and then began dressing himself. "Where are you going?" Christine demanded from him. "I have a visit to pay to your…**_husband_**. Do not worry Christine he's to stay alive until he makes up his mind." Ivan finished dressing and when he did he walked over to Christine and kissed her forehead. "Don't wait up for me." Ivan said before he walked out of the bedroom and out of the hotel room.

Christine fell back into the bed and covered herself in the blankets. She hated herself. She just wanted to die. If she wasn't pregnant she would've begged god to kill her.


	26. 26 Lies

Chapter twenty six: Lies

* * *

Erik Orion stepped into his office after another day of looking for Christine. He had his men all over the city looking for her. Erik knew there was little chance of her being alive, given Ivan Merik's reputation. Erik hated the man and he was ruining his life. Erik prayed to god for the first time in many years asking him to watch over Christine and his child. "Long day, Mr. Orion?" a familiar sleek voice asked from the corner. Erik turned around and saw Ivan Merik sitting on Erik's sofa with his hands in his lap. "Or should I call you Xerxes?" Ivan asked standing up. Erik stood his ground. He knew all of Ivan's tricks and he certainly didn't scare him. 

"Before you ask Christine is safe…for now anyway. She wasn't so safe last night unfortunately." Ivan said with a smug smile upon his face. Erik's fists clenched at his sides. "If I find that you have hurt Christine-" "Oh believe me Erik what I did…was far from **_hurting _**her. Not the way you are going to anyway," Ivan said walking around the room admiring some of the art. Erik pulled his gun from his holster that was at his side and pointed it Ivan who didn't even flinch. "Tell where she is or I'll fucking kill you!" Erik shouted, his blood boiling. Ivan sighed and turned Erik. "Erik, if you kill me you'll never find Christine. And I've given orders that I don't return in the next," Ivan paused and looked at his wrist watch. "Forty five minutes that they had my permission to do whatever they want to **_Mrs. Orion _**before they kill her," Ivan explained.

Erik wanted so badly to pull the trigger but he couldn't. He knew that Ivan wasn't bluffing…he never bluffed and he always made good on his promises. Erik knew that from experience. Erik lowered his gun and put it back in his holster. "Good boy now this is what you're going to do…"

* * *

Christine waited patiently for Ivan to return. He said he was going to speak with Erik…but what about? Christine hoped Ivan wasn't going to kill Erik. Christine feared for her husband's life greatly and didn't know what she would do if anything was to happen to him. The hotel door suddenly opened and in Ivan Merik with a note in his hand. "Christine, I have something for you from your husband." Ivan called out to her. Christine came running into the hall to meet Ivan. Ivan handed her a note and Christine took it and read it. 

"_For anyone who finds this…I see no point in going on living. My Christine is gone and is most likely dead. I've tried since she had been gone to find her but I cannot. I see no reason to go on living. I loved Christine with all my heart. I hope I see her in heaven. _

_Erik Orion."_

There was even a small blood drop on the paper and it was Erik's hand writing. Christine dropped the paper to the ground and fainted. Ivan caught Christine and carried her to the sofa and laid her down and sat near her. His plan had worked. Yes since he met Christine his plans had changed. He was going to just kill Erik and her but when he found out she was pregnant he decided to be merciful. And then something happened he never thought could happen. He found himself falling in love with the woman and Ivan knew he had to have her.

Ivan reached out and touched Christine's cheek. He'd take her back to London with him and there they were make a new life together. Even if she didn't love him, and he had to sleep with one eye open he'd be with her. She was his now and no one else's. 'Poor Christine,' Ivan thought inside his head. Her beloved Erik was still very much alive.


	27. 27 London

Chapter twenty seven: London

* * *

Living with Ivan meant a lot of rules. Many more than there was living with Erik. Christine had a bedtime, curfew and while she was pregnant he even put her on a strict diet to keep her and the baby healthy. Christine wondered why he wanted to care for a child that wasn't even his. Perhaps because it was his fault that Erik had killed himself and now Christine's baby was fatherless. But still didn't know of Ivan sick plan and how he had forced Erik to write the note, cut his finger so there would be his blood upon the letter. Christine didn't know that her beloved Erik was still alive and living in Persia while Christine was taken to London to start a new life with Ivan. 

The diet took some getting used to, and so did having to travel with a body guard everywhere she went.

One evening Christine returned before her curfew with some clothes for the baby. Christine was three months pregnant now and even though she made herself up to look strong and graceful inside she was dying. She missed Erik terribly. So much that it was breaking her heart every day. Christine tried hard to raise her voice or yell at anyone or anything but it was proving difficult. As Christine walked through the hall way her body guard Harry left her be. Christine looked up at the staircase and dreaded walking up it. Her feet were killing her. Christine decided to just sit in the living room for a little while and take a short nap to rest her feet.

When she entered the living room she saw Ivan standing there by the fire place. "Do you find me unattractive, Christine?" he suddenly asked turning towards her. Christine was taken aback by his question. "Of course not," Christine replied, knowing that it was a very stupid question. Any woman would want to have Ivan. He was a very attractive man and she wondered why he asked her such a thing. "Than why do you look at me with such disgust?" he demanded, raising his voice a little.

Christine glanced over to a small table and noticed a bottle of wine that was half empty. "I do not look at you like that," she answered him looking down at the floor. She heard Ivan coming towards her. He took her face in his hands and made her look at him. Ivan's thumb brushed against her bottom lip and Christine trembled as he held her. "Did you know that every time I am near you I just want to make love to you?" he whispered softly against her lip. Christine shivered as he warm breath caressed her face. Ivan pulled Christine closer and slid one hand down her back and pulled her a little closer. "Come here," he said barely above a whisper before he pressed his lips softly against hers.

Christine's whole body tingled and seemed to be brought to life the moment their lips met. Christine knew it was wrong to feel such desire for the man who had ruined her whole life. But he reminded her so much of Erik. And when he kissed her it was like being with Erik again. Christine slowly and bravely opened her mouth and sighed when she felt Ivan's tongue slither inside of her mouth. He tasted of wine and Christine was sure he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Christine placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a little. "You're tired, Ivan. Let's go to bed." She said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Christine undressed Ivan slowly and when she had taken off his shirt she set him down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks. "You're a wonderful woman, Christine," Ivan told her. He reached out and touched her cheek. Christine stood him up and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his black trousers. She let fall to the ground and Ivan stepped out of them. Christine turned around to get him some night clothes; but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest and began kissing her neck. "Ivan, not now," Christine protested but Ivan wouldn't listen.

Ivan continued kissing and sucking on her neck. Christine let out little moan as his lips moved to her shoulder. He pulled down the fabric of her blouse and kissed her small round shoulder softly. He turned Christine around his arms and pulled her onto the bed with him. "I know you miss him Christine," Ivan whispered as he starred down at her. Christine's eyes began to flood with tears and they fell down her face. Christine turned away from him so he wouldn't see her weep but he only turned her back to him and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry, my lovely. Just…just pretend I am him. Call out his name, moan for him, scream for him beg for him. I don't care." Ivan whispered before he pressed his lips to hers once more.

Christine opened her mouth and let him kiss her deeply. Christine moaned softly when his lips traveled down her neck and his hands began unbuttoning her shirt. He reached up and unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs and the he pulled off her shoes and then her stockings. The last things that were removed were her underwear and bra. Ivan kissed down her chest until he came to her aching and wet core. Christine thought she'd die when she felt his mouth began to make love with to her womanhood. "Mmm…yes," Christine whimpered softly. Then Ivan kissed back up her body, kissing her pregnant belly as he did. Ivan let Christine get on top of him and she took his erection in her hand and slid slowly down on top of him.

They both gasped and moaned at the same time as they began to slowly rock back and forth. Ivan wanted to take her fast and hard but he'd have to wait until the baby was born. Christine placed her hands on Ivan's hard chest as she slowly moved on top of him. Her hand brushed against a long scar that went from his right shoulder down to his left hip. Christine had never noticed it before. Probably because the only time she had ever seen him naked was three months ago (which was the only other time they had been together) and even then she wasn't paying attention to his body.

"Where…did that come from?" Christine asked him about his scar. It took Ivan a moment or two to actually answer Christine. "Sword fight," he answered her. Christine leaned down and began kissing his scar. Ivan put his hands in Christine's hair as she kissed and caressed his scar with her soft tongue. Ivan leaned up and kissed Christine on the forehead. Christine moved her head and pressed her lips against his. Their tongues tangled together in one another's mouths and thrust back and forth like their hips.

Christine sucked in a deep breath when she felt herself begin to come. She grasped the bed sheets on either side of Ivan's head and felt like she was going to tear them in two. "Aah…" she heard him sigh and she collapsed on top of him and him beneath her when he came inside of her. Christine laid her head on top of his chest and felt his heart beating wildly beneath her and it slowed calm down. Christine leaned up and noticed Ivan had fallen asleep and she didn't blame him. Christine didn't understand why she didn't even feel like she wanted to kill him. It would be easy enough.

Ivan was drunk and asleep she could easily kill him. But then again she couldn't. There were his "henchmen" all through the house and they would come and find out she had killed him. Christine moved off of Ivan and lay down at his side. Christine put his arm around her and cuddled up closely to him. She didn't know why she always felt safe with him.


	28. 28 Life

Chapter twenty eight: Life

* * *

"Yes, push Christine," Ivan told Christine as she gave birth to her baby. "I can't…anymore," she whimpered. Ivan let the nurse take over as he moved to Christine's side and touched her forehead. "You have to Christine, it's going to okay." Ivan assured her. "Just take some deep breaths," Ivan told her. Ivan kissed her forehead and moved back between Christine's legs. A nurse next to Christine was holding her hand as Christine screamed as she felt the baby trying to claw its way out. "I see the head, a little more Christine," Ivan said to her. Christine gave one finale scream and push before Ivan pulled the baby from her. Christine sighed deeply when she felt the baby leave her body. 

The nurse next to Christine stroked her forehead. "You did very well for your first time Christine," Nurse Butler told Christine. Christine chuckled and gasped when she heard her baby screaming and crying. "It's a girl," Ivan told her. After a little while he cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed her to Christine. Christine looked at her daughter's beautiful red and bloodied face and kissed her head. "My baby…my baby," Christine whispered again and again. Christine looked over at Ivan who was writing something down on paper. She looked at his appearance. His brow was sweaty and his hands were covered in blood and he looked tired.

Christine remembered when she went into labor last night that he refused to let any other doctor touch her. Ivan had never taken a break while Christine gave birth. Ivan finished writing something down and then walked over to Christine. "Christine, you have to let me have her. She needs a bath." Ivan said to Christine softly. But Christine wasn't ready to part with her daughter. "I can…take it with her?" Christine asked, hoping Ivan would say yes. Ivan smiled and nodded his head. "Of course," Ivan said gently to her. Ivan ordered a few nurses to help Christine into the bathtub with her baby daughter.

As Christine took a bath she looked up and saw Ivan standing in the doorway starring at her calmly. It was hard to believe that this man had caused so much pain in her life and yet he had helped her bring a new life that meant so much to her into this world. That night Christine's daughter slept in her bed with Ivan and herself. It was a perfect night; the only thing that would've made it more perfect was if Erik was there to see his beautiful perfect daughter. She had his amber eyes and the same chin. And as the days went by she noticed that her daughter's hair was the same black as her father's. Christine ended up naming her baby Sophia, Erika Orion.

One afternoon Christine was feeding Sophia as she walked through the house when the mail came. Normally she got the mail and brought it to Ivan's study. But this one piece of mail caught her attention above all else. A letter addressed to Ivan had Erik's exact same hand writing. At first Christine just told herself that someone else had Erik's hand writing. Then she noticed the 'T' and how it had a cursive tail. Christine gave Ivan his mail and then went up stairs and into her bedroom and took out the old suicide note that Ivan had given to her. Christine looked at one of the 'T's and saw the cursive tail. Christine's breath caught in her throat and she thought her heart stopped for a moment.

Christine couldn't believe it. It was possible Erik was still alive…but if he was why was he writing to Ivan and why hadn't Ivan said anything? Christine put away the note when she heard someone coming up the stairs. Christine picked Sophia up in her arms (she was lying on the bed) and brought her in front of the mirror. Ivan walked in so see Sophia laughing at her own reflection. "She loves this game," Christine said to Ivan when he walked in. He kissed Sophia on the side of her small head and then kissed Christine on the side of the neck. "Are you feeling alright?" Ivan asked Christine. Christine nodded her head. "I'm just a little tired." She said patting Sophia's bottom as the girl giggled and reached out for her own reflection.

Ivan held out his arms. "I'll take her, you go lie down." Ivan said softly. Christine sighed and gave Sophia to Ivan and kissed her forehead. Christine sat down on the bed and watched Ivan with Sophia. He held her up high and held her under her arms and let her little feet dangle in the air as she played. Ivan carried her through the house and Christine listened as he talked to Sophia about art. As soon as Ivan was out of earshot and eyeshot Christine got up and went to her desk and began writing a letter to Erik. She addressed it and mailed it.

Erik sat on his couch in Persia starring into the flames. He kept waiting for Christine to come and sit with him and sing a song to him. But she never came. Erik figured that he was meant to be alone. He had lost his mother, his adoptive father, his brother and now Christine. He had no one left. A maid suddenly came in and touched his shoulder. Erik looked up to see Anne, a young maid who had come to work at Erik's home with her mother and father. "Sir, are you alright?" Anne asked him. Erik shook his head. "No, Anne I am not. What can I do for you?" he asked her.

Anne sat down on her knees in front of him and touched his hand. "It's not so much what you can do for me, but what I can do you for you," Anne said to him, rubbing his hand with her own. Erik got what she meant right away. "Anne, I am flattered but I am a married man." He said pulling his hand away. "But…Madame Orion has been gone so long. I would think that a man as…handsome as you would have a new woman by now," Anne said to him. Erik scanned the young red head. "Anne, go back to your room." Erik ordered her.

Anne stood up and walked back to her room stubbornly. Only minutes later the butler came in with a letter for Erik. Erik opened the letter and thought he'd have a heart attack.

"_Are you alive? _

_Christine," _

Erik couldn't believe it. It was Christine's handwriting. How had she found out? Was she just taking a guess? But even if that was the case why had she waited all this time? Erik only assumed that she didn't know and now she did know. Erik stood up from his seat and ran to his bedroom the butler following. "I'm going to England for sometime. I do not know when I shall be back, can you handle things here?" Erik asked the butler who nodded his head. Erik got dressed in some fresh clothes and packed a few things. Christine was safe, Christine was alive and Erik was sick and tired of playing Ivan Merik's game. Erik was going to come back to Persia with Christine and that was that.


	29. 29 Reunion

Chapter twenty nine: Reunion 

* * *

Erik arrived in England two days after he had left Persia. He took up residence in a hotel near where Ivan Merik lived with Christine. Ivan had stayed in contact with Erik letting him know everything that was happening with Christine. Except Ivan never told Erik that Christine had been pregnant and Erik was still unaware of that fact. Erik spied on Christine and Ivan while he hid in a large willow tree outside the house. There he could see through most of the windows. He hadn't seen Christine all day but when he did it was late in the evening and she was escorted into the house by a body guard. Christine hadn't changed a bit. Though she had gained a little weight but Erik didn't care. She was still as beautiful as ever. 

Erik watched through the windows as she walked into the hall through his binoculars. She was greeted by an elderly woman. The woman spoke a few words to Christine and then Christine ran up the staircase. A few moments later Christine entered a small bedroom and turned on the light. Erik watched as she walked over to a small crib…and picked up a baby. Erik thought he would die. Was it his? Was it…dare he think it, Ivan Merik's child? If it was Erik would kill the bastard for touching Christine. He had to speak with Christine and he had to silent about it.

* * *

Christine walked into Sophia's bedroom and heard her crying. The nurse had told Christine that Sophia wouldn't stop crying and Ivan wasn't in the house. Christine picked Sophia up and cradled her in her arms and soon Sophia stopped crying. "That's a good girl do you want your bottle?" Christine said quietly to the baby in her arms. "I'll take it from here, thank you Miss." Christine said to the nurse who nodded her head and left the bedroom closing the door behind her. 

Christine turned her back to the window and walked through a door that led to her bedroom that she shared with Ivan. She hummed softly to her baby and placed Sophia on the bed where she rolled around played.

Christine began unbuttoning her pink blouse. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed and rolled off her stockings and kissed Sophia on the head. Suddenly there was a small click. Christine looked up but just dismissed it as a twig hitting the window. Christine turned her back to the entrance and sat down on the floor on her knees as she watched her little bundle of joy roll around and giggle. "Is it Ivan's bastard?" a cruel and yet familiar voice asked her from behind. Christine jumped to her feet and spun around. Standing in the doorway leading to Sophia's bedroom was Erik Orion; her husband.

He wasn't dead! He was alive. Christine felt tears in her eyes. She ran across the room and into Erik's arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist but she didn't feel him return her embrace. Instead he grasped her arms tightly and cruelly and shook her violently. "Answer me," he hissed, keeping his voice low. Christine shook her head. "No…no, Sophia is your daughter Erik. I swear to god she is yours." Christine told him desperately. "Whose bedroom is this?" Erik demanded. Christine hung her head.

"It's…my bedroom," she said hoping he wouldn't ask anything else but he did. "And do you share it with anyone? Ivan Merik perhaps?" he said shaking her again. Sophia let out a little cry. "Erik please, I had no choice." She cried burying her face in his chest. "Did he rape you?" Erik asked her. Christine looked up and into his eyes. She saw nothing but rage and fury. He threw Christine to the ground where she fell on her side. Sophia let out another cry for her mother. "You fucking whore!" Erik yelled at her. Erik came at her. He turned her over onto her back and straddled her waist. "How many times in the nine months have you two fucked each other?" Erik hissed, grabbing her hair and pulling back.

Christine grabbed his hand but he slapped it away. Tears fell from her eyes as he yelled at her. Sophia continued to cry as her mother was abused in front of her eyes. "Erik…please Sophia needs me. Please," Christine begged. "She's scared, she's crying!" Christine begged. Erik got up from the ground and pulled Christine to her feet. Christine staggered over to Sophia and picked her up and kissed her and held her protectively to her breast. "How can I believe that child is mine?" Erik demanded from Christine walking towards her. "Look into her eyes!" Christine shouted.

Christine held out Sophia carefully and Erik took the small child into his arms and starred into the babe's eyes. All he saw was his own eyes. That same golden amber color that had haunted him for so long; Erik had inherited his mother's amber eyes and now this child had them. Erik knew now that Christine had been telling the truth…the girl was his after all. Erik slowly handed his daughter back to Christine. Christine marched into Sophia's bedroom and laid her down to sleep. Sophia was now completely passed out. Christine went back into the bedroom to find Erik sitting on the bed. Christine sat down next to him and pulled his head to her chest. She leaned back and Erik lay next to her closely. Christine kissed Erik's forehead and then his cheeks and even his masked one.

Erik closed his eyes as Christine kissed him. Christine slipped his white mask off and placed it on the night table. She moved on top of him and continued kissing her husband's face and soon she reached his lips. Erik opened his mouth to her and their innocent kiss turned into a heated passionate one. Erik leaned up and kissed Christine more violently. Christine pushed his coat from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Next she untied his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. "What about Ivan?" Erik asked her as she continued working the buttons out of their holes. "He won't be back until the day after tomorrow. He's away on business." Christine whispered as she continued her work.

Soon Erik's shirt was completely undone and she pushed it from his body. Christine leaned down and began kissing Christine broad muscular chest, letting her tongue lap over his nipples and abs. Erik reached up and pulled Christine's skirt down and pushed her blouse off of her shoulders. Christine could feel Erik's aching arousal hard against her core and it made her dripping wet. She was afraid she was going to come just at the feeling his cock pressed against her. Christine reached down and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled his somewhat wet pants from his legs and soon they were both lying together naked.

Erik moved on top of Christine and braced his hands on either side of her head before he slowly moved his cock into her hot pussy. Christine bit her lip and hissed in pleasure as she felt her husband begin to make to her for the first time in nine months. "Oh," Christine whimpered as Erik drove himself completely inside of her. Erik just stayed there for a moment and suddenly Christine giggled. Erik looked at her. "Please…take your time." She whispered sensuously. Erik smirked and suddenly thrust hard into her causing Christine to gasp. Erik continued his slowly but hard rhythm inside of Christine.

It had been so long for both of them. Christine had been with Ivan several times but every time it was never making love, even if they had done it slowly, passionate, and violently it was never making love because Christine wasn't in love with Ivan. Every time Erik took her body though, ever time Erik possessed her, dominated her and made her his it was always making love no matter what.

Even if they had been angry at each other and one minute they were yelling at each other and the next they were fucking hard on the floor it was making love because they knew they were in love with each other.

Christine wrapped her legs tightly around Erik's waist as he rode her hard. "I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you," she whispered again and again. Erik groaned as she rolled her hips beneath him and thrust upwards against him. "Mmm…I love you," Erik told her. Christine wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Their love making went on into the night until they were both sore numb and exhausted. And as they both drifted off into sleep Christine prayed Erik had left another child dwelling inside of her.


	30. 30 Confrontation

Chapter thirty: Confrontation

* * *

Christine hummed softly to herself as she walked down the hallway of the upstairs with a book in her hands. Christine wasn't even reading. She was just so happy that she knew that Erik was alive. But she was angry at the fact that Ivan had lied and manipulated her into not only sleeping with him but making her leave Persia. Ivan watched from the other end of the hall as Christine descended down the staircase in an almost dream like state. Ivan's body guard Ralf walked over to him. "Anything odd happen while I was away, Ralf?" Ivan asked Ralf who shook his head. "No sir. The Madame took breakfast in her room yesterday and told me to tell you that Sophia 'rolled over' for the first time," Ralf reported. Ivan sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you," Ivan said walking down the hall and down the stairs. 

On his way down the nurse came to Ivan holding Sophia. "Mister Merik it is urgent!" the nurse cried. Ivan ran up to the nurse and took Sophia into his arms and looked her over worriedly. "She seems fine," Ivan said trying to calm him self. The nurse then held up something Ivan never expected to see ever again. "I found it in her crib, it frightened me," the nurse explained. Ivan took the red rose with the black ribbon in his hand. "Ralf!" Ivan yelled. His body guard came running and stopped when he came to his boss. "I want extra security and have the men take double shifts tonight." Ivan ordered roughly. Ivan then walked down the stairs to find Christine with Sophia in his arms.

Ivan soon found Christine standing in the sun room starring outside. Christine turned to see Ivan standing in the doorway with Sophia in his arms. Sophia had her head on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. "We have to talk Christine," Ivan said walking towards her. "Why did you take breakfast in your room yesterday morning?" Ivan asked sitting down on the chaise lounge with Sophia in his lap. "Well…I wasn't-I just didn't feel like eating downstairs with out you." Christine said, trying her best to lie but she had a feeling that Ivan could see right through her.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Ivan asked calmly, not even looking at Christine as he fixed Sophia little white dress. Christine was beginning to get nervous with her child in Ivan's lap. "Sophia is going to be baptized tomorrow morning and I would love it that no one suspected that her mother is a complete harlot when she walks into the church," Ivan said finally looking up at Christine. Christine began to walk slowly towards Ivan. "Ivan, give me Sophia." Christine said in a shaky voice. Ivan chuckled and shook his head. "Why? She's having a ball!" Ivan exclaimed. Sophia giggled and grabbed Ivan's chin in her tiny little hand. Ivan stroked Sophia's thick head of hair with his hand as she played with his face and hands.

Christine really didn't want him touching her child at the moment. He was beginning to frighten her. "The nurse found something **_very fascinating _**in Sophia's crib I think you should know about," Ivan said calmly. "A red rose with a black ribbon, the tell tale sign of Xerxes, or should I say your husband. He leaves one right before he kills someone. Do you think your child is next, Christine?" Ivan asked in a dangerously low and sinister voice. "If he found out what a nasty little fuck puppet you've been I see why he would have no choice than to kill a child he wasn't even sure was his own." Ivan said evilly. Christine couldn't believe the things that were coming out of Ivan's mouth.

"Why-why are you saying these things?" Christine said turning away from him wiping her eyes. "Oh now don't cry Christine. You know what you are. But don't worry I won't tell anyone what your child might be. A bas-" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Christine shouted whirling around to face Ivan. Sophia began crying. "Now look what you've done," Ivan said hugging Sophia and shushing her. "Give me **_my _**daughter," Christine said holding out her arms. Ivan stood up and walked towards Christine. They starred each other in the eye for a moment or two before Ivan handed Sophia to Christine.

Christine took Sophia quickly and held her close to her body. As Ivan walked pass he leaned in and whispered into Christine's ear, "If Erik shows up in **_my home _**or at the baptism tomorrow he won't be the only one shedding blood." And then he walked away. Christine stood there shaking violently with her daughter in her arms. Christine knew she had been nothing but a miserable whore to Ivan. She had betrayed Erik before she thought he was dead and she betrayed him again and again after she thought he was dead. Ivan was right…she was a harlot. She was a whore. But worse she was **_Ivan's _**whore.


	31. 31 Baptism

Chapter thirty one: Baptism 

* * *

Christine dressed in a lovely pale yellow sun dress for Sophia's baptism that was happening that morning. Sophia was wearing a traditional white dress. Christine wished her parents could've been there to see their grandchild baptized. Christine hadn't even written to her parents in the last nine months since her wedding. Christine missed them terribly but she would never show her weakness for her family to Ivan. The bedroom door opened and in walked Ivan. "The car is waiting," he told her. Christine nodded her head. She put on her jacket and picked up her purse and walked out of the bedroom. Ivan held Sophia in his arms and handed her off to Christine when they got into the car. 

Little did they know that they were being followed by Erik Orion him self. Sophia sat on Christine's lap as they made their way to the church. The last time Christine had been in a church was when she got married again to Erik and her brother in law was shot by her childhood friend Raoul Changy. When they arrived at the church Ralf stepped out first and then escorted the couple into the church. Erik was already there hiding in the back. The ceremony began immediately. The priest was there waiting for them. Erik's fists clenched as he watched his biggest enemy baptize his own daughter! Erik was about to pull his gun from his holster when Christine stepped in front of Ivan and held up Sophia. The priest put water on the little child's head.

Erik clenched his teeth and tried to hold back his tears.

After Sophia had been baptized Ivan took the priest aside and wrote something down on Sophia's birth certificate. Then Ivan made his way back to Christine. He kissed the side of her head and then touched Sophia's. The two then left the church to go back to their home.

Erik didn't know why he hadn't shot the body guard and that piece of shit Ivan Merik. But Erik was in a church, his wife and child were present and if he was going to kill Ivan he wasn't going to do it in front of them. When they had left Erik stepped out of his hiding place and looked around the beautiful church. He had only been in a church once in his entire life. It was this very same church. Erik would never have forgotten the crucifix on the wall with Jesus Christ hanging from it. Erik walked up to it and sighed deeply. "Can I help you?" a man's voice spoke up. Erik turned to see an old priest coming towards him.

Erik stepped back from him. It was Father Michael. Erik never forgot a face. It was the same who baptized him as a child. Erik hadn't been baptized until he was two and even at that age he had an amazing memory and was extremely smarter than most kids his age. "I know you," Father Michael said coming towards Erik. "Rosemary Orion," the old man said. Erik sighed deeply and sat down in a pew. Father Michael sat next to him. Erik bottom lip began to quiver and tears began falling from his eyes.

Father Michael placed his hand on Erik's shoulder. "I…I'm so sorry, Father." Erik cried. He buried his masked face in his hands and wept. "I shouldn't even be here. I've…killed men and I'm in a church looking for sanctuary." Erik said, almost laughing to him self. Father Michael sighed deeply and nodded his head. "Yes, but I get the feeling that you regret doing those things unlike the other murderers who come to confess to me." Father Michael pointed out. "Father, I have to do something." Erik said to him quietly. "I have just…one more man to kill. Please…ask my mother for forgiveness." Erik said before he stood up and began walking away.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Father Michael called. Erik stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Father Michael. "She's still buried in the cemetery, Erik. She would be happy to see you." Father Michael said before he walked away.

Erik stood in front of the old broken tomb stone that held his mother's name and date of birth and date of death. Erik knelt down and placed a white rose on her grave. "I know I haven't been here since I was boy and I am truly sorry. I've killed many men since I've been gone and I regret it. I do ask God for his forgiveness because I don't care what God thinks. The only thing I want is to let you know I am sorry for everything. If you were alive I hope you would forgive me. I have one more man to kill and if I fail then I guess will see before they throw me into hell. Good bye," Erik said standing and walking from the graveyard to finish one last kill.


	32. AN

(A/N) 

Dear readers,  
I am aware that a lot of other  
Writers put up "cast lists" for their  
Characters so in this A/N (Authors note)  
I shall do the same.

Gerard Butler

As

Erik Orion

Emmy Rossum

As

Christine Mason, Orion

Mark Dacascos

As

Amar Khan

Daniel Craig

As

Ivan Merik

Patrick Wilson

As

Raoul Changy

Jodi Foster

As

Cordelia Mason

Richard Gere

As

Charles Mason

Father Michael

Michael Gambon


	33. 32 Magic or trick?

Chapter thirty two: Magic or trick?

* * *

Ivan stood in the corner of the "torture chamber" (as he called it) as his "henchmen" beat the life out of Father Michael. Ivan sighed deeply. "Make it easier for your self Father and tell us where Erik Orion is," Ivan said standing and pulling his black leather gloves tighter to his hands. Father Michael spat some blood from his mouth and onto Ralf's expensive shoes. "Erik…who?" Father Michael managed to say. Ivan walked over to Father Michael and kneeled down next to him. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away some of the blood from Father Michael's eye. "You know Father," Ivan began as he sat down beside the bleeding priest. "I've killed men for lesser things, I've murdered for someone giving me a dirty look. Why just last a few days I killed seven men who had families. And you know what I did that very same night? I went home and held the woman I love in my arms. Now, unless you ever want to see the inside of a fucking church again you'll tell us what Mr. Orion said or it'll be **_me _**reading **_you _**your last rights." Ivan finished and stood up. 

Father Michael began to weep, his tears stinging the cuts on his face. "He-he said he had one last man to kill," Father Michael said sadly. "I swear that is all I said. He spoke to his mother and then left." Michael said to the evil man before him. Ivan stood up and nodded his head. "Where is his dear old mother?" Ivan asked. "She's been dead since he was a boy." Michael said lowly. Ivan sighed and turned to his men. "Okay, you're free to go. Ralf take him back to the church. You two come with me." Ivan ordered.

When Ivan arrived home with his two men he went up stairs and went into Sophia's bedroom where he found Christine lying on the little sofa with Sophia in her arms. And lying inside of Sophia's crib was, not a red rose, but a white rose with a white ribbon. Ivan walked over to the window which was open and peered out. Ivan closed the window and turned around. He walked over to Christine and Sophia and watched them as they slept. "They're perfect, aren't they?" Ivan asked as he turned and looked at the shadow standing there.

Erik walked out of the shadows and stood in front Ivan. Ivan took out his gun and placed it at Christine's head. "I told you what would happen if you didn't stay away," Ivan said calmly. Suddenly both of the men's heads turned when they heard a little gasp. Christine had woken up and was starring at Ivan and Erik. Erik pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Ivan. "Leave them be," Erik hissed. Ivan sighed deeply and shook his head. "Christine, remember what I told you about what Erik did to me?" Ivan asked Christine. Christine nodded her head and sighed. "Did I happen to mention that I lied?" Ivan suddenly said.

Christine's eyes widened and she gasped again. Ivan sighed once more and nodded his head. "Yes, sorry love had to do it." Ivan said calmly. Christine couldn't believe what Ivan was saying. He had lied to her about Erik ruining his life. "It was…all lies?" Christine said slowly. Ivan stepped back from her but kept his gun pointed at Christine's head. "Afraid so, my foster father always said I should've been an actor. I still can't believe I actually cried." Ivan said with a small smirk on his face.

"Did you hear that Erik? I told Christine one little white lie and she started throwing her clothes off!" Ivan exclaimed. Suddenly he shot a hole through the ceiling. Christine screamed and held Sophia tightly to her body. But Christine was grabbed around the waist and Ivan's gun was pointed at her head. Ivan pointed his gun and fired. The bullet hit Erik in the leg and he dropped his gun and fell to the floor. "You've been a thorn in my side long enough Mr. Orion." Ivan said before he let Christine go. Christine scrambled over to Erik with Sophia still in her arms.

Ivan walked up to Erik and pointed the gun in his face. Christine and Erik both held their breath waiting for Ivan to pull the trigger. And suddenly he did. But there was only a clicking sound. Ivan had taken most of the bullets out of his gun on purpose. Ivan began laughing as he saw the tears in Erik's eyes. "Sorry I just had to do that." Ivan said throwing the gun down and taking out his second. "Now, this gun will really blow your fucking head off. Watch," Ivan pointed it at a statue and fire. The head flew into a million pieces. Sophia began crying loudly. "Oh, damn, I upset the baby." Ivan said walking over to the window and looking out.

The police were here. Someone in the house must've called them. Ivan was still calm. He looked at his watch and then at Erik and Christine. "Right on time." Ivan said before walking over to Erik and Christine. Ivan kneeled down and took a piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it in Erik's hand. "That's for you," Ivan said standing. He looked at Christine and walked over to her. Christine stood up and starred him in the eye. Ivan walked over toward and kissed Sophia on the head and suddenly Sophia stopped crying. Ivan took Sophia from Christine arms and for some reason Christine didn't put up a fight. Ivan placed the gun down on the sofa and brought Sophia to her crib while humming something to her. Ivan placed Sophia in her crib on her back and let her hold onto his finger.

There was banging on the front hall door down stairs and everyone in the room knew it was the police. Ivan didn't seem to care or even to notice. Erik sat up and watched as Ivan played the father figure to little Sophia. Sophia grabbed his finger and tried to suck on it. Ivan pulled it away and leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Ivan moved away from the crib and as soon as he did Sophia began crying for him. Ivan turned to Christine. He walked over to her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and kissed her. Christine placed her hands and his shoulders and pushed him and slapped him. Ivan smiled. "I was hoping you'd do that," Ivan said before walking away into the master bedroom. "You know Erik, you're not the only one who can perform magic tricks," Ivan said as he closed the door.

Erik scrambled to his feet and limped to the bedroom door and pushed it open. But the room was empty. Ivan Merik was no where to be found. Erik, for the first time in a long time, was very confused. Christine rushed to Sophia's crying form and picked her up into her arms and followed Erik into the master bedroom. They both stood there in complete confusion. It was as if Ivan Merik had literally disappeared into thin air. Erik pulled Christine to him and then remembered the piece of paper that Erik was still clutching.

Erik opened the piece of paper; it was Sophia's birth certificate. Where it said name of father Ivan Merik had written Erik's name. Erik wondered why his sworn enemy had let Erik and Christine live and why he had just disappeared. Then everything seemed to fall into place. "He'd rather be alive and on the run than be taken prisoner," Erik said to Christine. Christine looked at the paper and sighed deeply. "I guess that the reason he wrote your name, so matter how much he cared about Sophia he was never going to be her father." Christine said sighing deeply. Erik kissed Christine on the side of the head and then kissed his daughter who had fallen asleep on Christine shoulder.

_

* * *

(One chapter remains)_


	34. 34 Inside of You

Chapter thirty three: Inside of You

* * *

Twelve years went by and Erik and Christine had made a happy life in England. Erik decided not to go back to Persia and had Nadir and Amar Khan's bodies brought to England he buried them both near his mother Rosemary. Sophia, Erika Orion grew fast and into a lovely young girl. She had her fathers amber eyes black hair and her mother's beauty, wit and charm. But there was also a cunning side of Sophia. She had a wild imagination and was sometimes a trouble maker. During the next twelve years Christine gave birth to two more children; a boy and another girl. They named them Amar, Nadir Orion (after Erik's foster father and foster brother) and they named their second daughter Ebony, Rosemary Orion. 

Sophia was playing outside one evening humming softly to herself on the ground with her dolls when a tall shadow was cast over her. Sophia looked up and saw a much older man standing over her. Sophia got to her feet and backed away from him. "No need to run, I'm not going to hurt you. Are your parents home?" the man asked her. Sophia nodded her head. "What was that song you were singing?" the man asked, staying where he was so he wouldn't scare her. "It's just something I remember since I was very little," Sophia answered. The man nodded his head. "Thank you child," the walked down the street and Sophia watched him go.

"Should I tell my parents you were here?" Sophia called. The man stopped and turned to look at the little girl. He walked back over to her and kneeled down. "Let's just keep this our little secret, okay angel?" the man said to her smiling. Sophia smiled back and nodded her. The man suddenly leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Then man stood up and starred down at her. "Would you like to see a trick?" he asked her. Sophia nodded her head happily. The man nodded his head. "Close your eyes." He told her. Sophia closed her eyes. She felt something going into her hair. And a minute of nothing happening Sophia opened her eyes.

The man was gone and there was no trace of him. Sophia touched her hair and behind her ear was a dried up white rose with an old white ribbon. "How odd," Sophia said. She was going to drop the flower but instead she kept it close to her heart and skipped back to her home when she heard her mother calling her for dinner.

Ivan Merik watched from across the street as Christine came out side to greet her daughter. Ivan smiled when he saw Christine's reaction to the rose and the ribbon. Christine told Sophia to go inside and then Christine looked up and down the street.

"_**I like to watch you  
**__**From above  
**__**It's not an ordinary love  
**__**I like to feel you  
**__**So close to me  
**__**A better nearer  
**__**Than you'll ever see**_

_**And I'm sitting up again the wall  
**__**Trying to find a way  
**__**Play it safe in case I fall from yesterday**_

_**You're letting me live  
**__**Inside of you  
**__**You're letting me live  
**__**As someone new**_

_**I wanted to be forever young  
**__**You and me now forever free  
**__**I wanted to learn from our memories  
**__**You've never cold though you're not  
**__**Here to hold**_

_**And I'm sitting up against the sky  
**__**Trying to find a way  
**__**Nothing to do but wonder why it's not  
**__**Yesterday**_

_**You're letting me live  
**__**Inside of you  
**__**You're letting me live  
**__**As someone new**_

_**Believe in me 'cause I believe it  
**__**Somewhere there is an angel  
**__**Watching over your life  
**__**Sometimes there is a silence  
**__**Sometimes a face in the light  
**__**Know this place is where I am  
**__**Know this face is of me  
**__**Know I'm watching over you  
**__**Do you feel it too?**_

_**You're letting me live  
**__**Inside of you  
**__**You're letting me live  
**__**As someone new," **_

Ivan finished singing and proceeded to walk down the streets into the summer night.

Christine came inside the house and sat down at the dinner table next to Erik and kissed him softly on the lips. "Eww!" Amar, their son said covering his eyes. Sophia and Ebony giggled as they prayed with their parents and brother and then ate their dinner. "Mama?" Sophia asked. "Yes dear?" Christine said replying as she took a drink of water. "What does _je t'aime _mean?" Sophia asked. Christine smiled. "It's French for 'I love you,' why do you ask dear?" Christine said to her daughter. Sophia shrugged. "This man came up to me today before dinner and told me to tell you he _je t'aime _you." Sophia explained.

Erik looked at Christine who frowned. "Who was this man?" Erik asked Sophia. "Just some odd man who showed me a magic trick. One minute he was there and next he wasn't. He was like a ghost! He vanished into thin air. He gave me a dried up white rose and a white ribbon. He was very odd. I do remember," Sophia stopped suddenly. Christine leaned forward. "What sweetie?" Christine asked quickly. "His eyes, they were such a pale blue. Like blue…diamonds or something." Sophia said as she went on eating.

Christine and Erik looked at each other. Erik stood up from the table and looked out the window. Nothing was there. Except there was a faint sound of music drifted through the air. It was being carried through the window as a never ending echo.

The End  


* * *

_(The song Ivan Merik sings is Alice Martineau's song 'Inside of You')_


	35. Authors Note

(Authors Note)

_**

* * *

Dear fans of 'Love Story'. I understand that a lot of you wanted me to "kill off" Ivan Merik and I will tell why didn't: I just liked him too much. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I NOT going to write a second part of 'Love Story' because I feel it would just be terrible. I hope I tied up all the loose ends in the end of the story. **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Peter Harrold. **_


End file.
